Agentes Secretos
by NIKFE
Summary: kyoko y shotaro ya tienen 20 años, ahora son oficiales de la policia. sho la ha traicionado, kyoko quiere una venganza. le han ofrecido ayudarla, pero ha cambio tendra que ser una nueva persona... un agente secreto!
1. Chapter 1

**AGENTES SECRETOS**

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic y ojala que les guste, me tendrán que disculpar con la redacción no soy muy buena escribiendo pero tratare de hacer lo mejor, es de categoría M. y se trata de kyoko y ren.**

**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad del mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura, bueno en realidad solo tomare los personajes, va a ser un fic policíaco, agentes secretos y romance.**  
**mándenme reviesw, para que tal les parece mi fic y tratare de contestar las que pueda.**

**kyoko en esta serie tiene 20 a os y ren 24, aunque es una serie diferente a la original, los personajes tendrán el mismo pasado (como el ryokan de los padres de shotaro, el pasado de ren, sobre el pasado de kyoko con su madre y corn, etc), en vez de elegir estar en el mundo del espectáculos, ser en el mundo de la justicia.**

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**CAP 1:**

era una noche de julio, en los barrios peligrosos de Tokio, en la esquina de un callejón se encontraba un carro oscuro con dos personas adentro.

-oye kyoko tengo hambre, odio patrullar de noche, ojala que salgan ya esos bastardos llevan mas de dos horas adentro que fastidio.

-shhhh no hables tan fuerte sho kun (aun siendo kyoko policía trataba dulcemente a shotaro) que nos escucharan, este es nuestro trabajo, además no estamos patrullando, es una misión, debemos agarrar a los sujetos cuando tengan la mercancía (droga) en sus manos para poder acusarlos.

-ya lo se, ademas si esto sale con éxito a lo mejor logres entrar a la brigada especial (una brigada con agentes que se especializan tácticas de misiones de campo e inteligencia) verdad?

-si! ademas seria la primera chica joven en esa brigada y el sueldo es 5 veces mas que el de ahora, solo debo tener mi expediente intacta y si logramos atrapar a este grupo de yakuzas, podré presentarme a la prueba de entrada, también será una gran oportunidad para ti sho kun.

-soy el mejor policía, ni presentando esa estupida prueba ya estoy adentro, ademas ya me lo pidieron, prácticamente me lo suplicaron (lo dice con una sonrisa orgullosa).

-no exageres sho kun, ademas si este caso se arruina, la oferta de entrar a la brigada especial se cancelara.

-eso nunca va a pasar.

el edificio que kyoko y sho vigilaban, se abr a una de las puertas, en donde siete sujetos armados salían junto con un maletín, que se supone que se encontraba la droga.

-sho kun mira eso ya salieron, mierda pero solo eran tres sujetos cuando entraron, los otros cuatros ya estaban adentro de seguro, no podemos atraparlos nosotros dos, debemos llamar refuerzos.

-iremos ahora, para cuando lleguen los refuerzos se habrán escapado.

-nooo, sho.

shotaro sale del automóvil con suma rapidez, corre hacia una esquina sin ser visto cerca de aquel edificio, preparándose para disparar

CLIP (sonido del seguro de un arma) -que pretendes catirito, te voy a volar los sesos aquí mismo-

mierda, no me di cuenta cuando este hombre se acerco es unos de los yakuzas, estaba afuera del edificio haciendo guardia (sho no paraba de sudar por los nervios)

PUM (SONIDO DE UN GOLPE), kyoko salio de la nada y golpeo al yakuza en la cabeza con su arma, haciéndolo caer.

-kyoko, cuando aparecisteis.

-hablamos después, los otros ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-maldita sea, es la policía.

BAM BAM BAM, era el sonido de un constante intercambio de disparo, Bam Bam Bam ya había caído tres de los yakuzas, BAM BAM, otro mas, solo quedaban tres y uno era el tenia la droga, ese tenían que atraparlo.

-kyoko no me quedan mas balas, aun quedan tres.

-a mi me queda muy poco

CLIP CLIP (el sonido de un arma ya vacía)

-sho esta es nuestra oportunidad, se quedaron sin balas.

kyoko sale corriendo hacia los sujetos, golpeándolos muy ágilmente, PUM PUM dejando a los tres sujetos inconscientes en el suelo.

-sho ayúdame a esposarlos.

-ahí llego los refuerzos, ja si solo con nosotros eran suficientes.

se escuchaba el sonido de varias sirenas, eran cuatro patrullas de la policía, se pararon en el lugar, llevándose a los criminales, kyoko agarro el maletín para examinar si se encontraba la droga, y efectivamente si estaba.

-oficial mogami y el oficial fuwa, creo que son ustedes. (personaje de relleno)

-si somos nosotros, que pasa oficial (le decía shotaro)

-llamaron de la central, los solicita el capitán.

-Ja de seguro para felicitarnos.

-no creo sho kun.

kyoko y sho habían llegado a la central de policía, y se dirigían a la oficina del jefe.

-buenas noches capitán ichida

-que paso? jefe

-QUE CARAJO PENSABA HOY (le decía el jefe con un tono muy enojado), tuvieron que esperar los refuerzos, que hubiera pasado si los sujetos se escapaban, se arruinaría el caso o peor aun haberlos matados a los dos.

-lo siento capitán, déjeme explicarle...

-jefe quiero hablar a solas con usted, kyoko espérame afuera.

-mmm esta bien oficial mogami salga.

-pero capitán, sho kun...

kyoko no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro, nerviosa, pensando que es lo que estarían hablando shotaro con el capitán ichida, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que salio afuera de la oficina. de repente se abre la puerta con shotaro saliendo.

-que pasa sho kun, de que hablaban.

-kyoko el capitán quiere hablar contigo, te espero aquí afuera.

-esta bien

kyoko entra a la oficina, observando al capitán un poco enojado todavía, se acomoda en una de las sillas al frente del capitán.

-capitán, de seguro sho kun le explico lo que paso, pero el no tiene la culpa, es que el es un poco impulsivo y se deja llevar.

-claro que l no tiene la culpa, el ya me lo explico y me siento muy decepcionado de ti.

- por que esta decepcionado de mi?, es por que no lo pude parar?

-fuwa me explico, que el había llamado los refuerzos y tu no quisisteis esperarlos, casi te matan y l te salvo, casi arruinas este caso, y pusiste en peligro tu vida y el de tu compañero.

-pero capitán eso no fue lo que paso

-me siento muy decepcionado de ti, tu eras unos de nuestros mejores oficiales, este error ira en tus expediente.

-pero capitán no puede hacerme esto, si hace eso no podré entrar a la brigada especial.

-no hay vuelta atrás, esto hará que no vuelvas a cometer mas errores, ademas serás suspendida por un mes a partir de hoy, sin derecho a sueldo, no puedes venir a la central hasta entonces, y también me tienes que dejar tu arma aquí.

kyoko no dijo nada, no se defendió, asombrada por lo que había hecho su amigo de la infancia, su compañero de trabajo, la persona que mas quería, pero aun no lo creía, ten a que confirmarlo, tenia que hablar con shotaro. salio de la oficina esperando a que sho estuviera afuera, pero no estaba, l ya se había marchado, kyoko aun albergaba la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, tomo su bicicleta y se marcho hacia el apartamento de sho.

tengo que hablar con el, esto debe ser una equivocación, el nunca me traicionar a, el ya llego a su apartamento, aquí esta su auto, iré a verlo.

kyoko entro al edificio, subió por las escalera, hasta llegar al sexto piso en donde se encontraba el apartamento de sho camino hasta su puerta y se percato que estaba abierta la puerta, pensó que alguien entro para lastimar a shotaro y entro silenciosamente, pero escucho unas voces.

-sho, crees que chistes bien en hacerle eso a kyoko

-claro que si shoko, ademas ella me perdonara, no dejaría que su querido sho kun no entrara en la brigada especial, ella es como un perro faldero, me lamer a los pies para tener un poco de mi cari o, ademas la muy tonta siempre fue Ali cuando éramos ni os y no ha cambiado nada.

-no crees que te estas pasando sho (le besa el cuello mientras le habla)

PUM (el sonido de un golpe fuerte en la puerta)

-maldito shotaro me la vas a pagar

-kyoko!

-TE ODIO! escuche toda la basura que le decías, me la vas a pagar, te hundirás, le diré al capitán todo lo que paso hoy y te echaran

-y como crees que el jefe te va a creer, no tienes ningún testigo de lo que paso hoy

-tu tampoco lo tienes maldito shotaro

-no, pero yo tengo la ventaja que le hable primero, ademas le dije al jefe que tu tiendes a mentir desde que éramos ni os, y a lo mejor le mentirías sobre lo que paso hoy

-eso es mentira shotaro, nunca he mentido, bastardo

-eso es cierto, pero nadie te creerá, ademas ahora pertenezco a la brigada especial y la única forma de vengarte es estar ahí o en un puesto mas importante en la ley.

-te juro que me vengare de ti shotaro

kyoko enojada, se fue sin decir mas palabras, odiando al único amigo que había tenido, a su ex amado, odiándose a si misma por ser tan idiota, se dirigió a la salida tomo su bicicleta y manejo tan rápidamente que no paso ni 5 min. en llegar al daruyama, el lugar donde ella alquilaba una habitación (aunque ella tenia el mismo sueldo que shotaro esta le daba la mitad a el para que viviera en ese apartamento). entro y fue recibida por okami san.

-buenas noches okami san, llegue muy tarde dígale a taisho que lamento haberlos preocupados, hoy no estoy de buen humor para cenar, Ali que iré a mi habitación a descansar

-te sientes mal kyoko chan? paso algo malo en el trabajo?

-no quiero hablar de eso, lo siento okami san, quiero estar sola.

-te entiendo kyoko chan, ah por cierto hace un rato dejaron este sobre en la puerta dice que es para ti

kyoko tomo el sobre y subió a su habitación, y leyó en el sobre PARA LA SE ORITA MOGAMI KYOKO

-no dice quien la envió

abrió el sobre y tenia una hoja que dec a lo siguiente: SE ORITA MOGAMI KYOKO, S QUE FUE SUSPENDIDA INJUSTAMENTE, LA CULPA FUE DE FUWA SHOTARO, SI QUIERE SABER MAS, VAYA AL PARQUE QUE ESTA A CINCO CUADRA DEL DARUYAMA, LA ESPERARE A LAS 12PM DE D A DE MA ANA, ESTARE SENTADO EN UN BANCO.

POSDATA: PINTA LAS ROSAS BLANCA CON PINTURA ROJA

mmm no entiendo la ultima parte, que significa PINTA LAS ROSAS CON PINTURA ROJA, ademas es una carta anónima, pero como sabe lo que paso, si no hubo testigo, no puedo dejar las cosas así, tengo que averiguarlo, mañana iré a ver esa persona.

al día siguiente en el daruyama, faltaba 15 minutos para las 12pm

-taisho, okami san saldré un momento, no me esperen para almorzar

-esta bien kyoko chan, cuídate

kyoko salio y tomo su bicicleta, se dirigió al parque lentamente, ya que aun quedaba tiempo, cuando llego faltaban 5 minutos aun, dejo su bicicleta y camino por aquel peque o parque observando si había algún banco, noto que solo había uno en ese lugar se dirigió ahí y se sentó a esperar. un minuto después vio que un hombre se dirigía a ella y se sentó, kyoko pensó que debía ser aquella persona, cuando iba a hablarle el hombre se paro y fue hacia una mujer que acababa de llegar.

-no era l, ya son las 12pm y nadie ha aparecido, será una broma acaso.

de repente otro hombre, pero esta vez de mal aspecto, como un vagabundo se sentó a su lado, ella pensó que no debería ser esa persona, así que lo ignoro.

-la reina de corazones mando a plantar rosas rojas, pero en su lugar plantaron rosas blancas

kyoko se extraño con aquellas palabras, no sabia si se dirigía a ella o el hombre hablaba solo, pero de repente se acordó de aquellas palabras, eran parte del cuento infantil Alicia en el país de las maravillas, a ella le encanta esas cosas aun siendo policía.

-entonces pinta las rosas blanca con pintura roja (dijo kyoko)

kyoko esperaba alguna reaccion ero aquel hombre solo dio una peque a sonrisa y le dijo:

-mogami kyoko, te culparon de algo que no hicisteis, no quieres que la verdad salga

-quiero que shotaro caiga

-pero todo tiene un precio

-no tengo dinero, si es lo que quiere

-no es eso lo que quiero

-entonces que es lo que quiere

-quiero que trabajes para mi, pero hay ciertas condiciones

-cuales son?

-si vas a trabajar para mi, no podrás decirles a tus amigos, a tus conocidos, ni a tu familiares, que trabajas para mi, tendrás que separarte de ellos, ni podrás visitarlos sin permiso, ya no tendrás tu vieja vida, serás otra persona, y si rompes esas condiciones pagaras las consecuencias, aceptaras eso?

-ni siquiera se que trabajo es, como yo podría aceptar algo que desconozco, ni se ni su nombre se or

-bueno el trabajo es dar justicia y mi nombre solo lo sabrás si aceptas, no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, toma (una tarjeta) aquí esta la dirección que tienes que ir si aceptas, la palabra clave es PAJARO AZUL y ellos sabrán donde llevarte, tienes tres d as para pensarlo. (el hombre se levanta para irse)

-oye, esto vale la pena?

-mmm si, si vale la pena

kyoko se quedo sentada en ese lugar, por varias horas pensando que hacer, aceptar o no aceptar, si acepta se vengara de shotaro, pero perdería otras cosas más...

-(respiro hondo) ya se cual es mi decisión...

**bueno este fue el primer capitulo, ojala que les guste, para aclarar una cosas, kyoko todavía tiene el pelo negro en este capitulo, aun no se lo ha cortado ni te ido, no pensaba poner a okami san, ni a taisho en este fic pero sus participación ya se va a terminar, shoko es una de las tanta mujeres de shotaro, este va a ser un fic de skip beat con un poco de la femme nikita jjeje.**

**creo que al guapo ren empezara a salir en el siguiente Cáp., aun no estoy segura, pero don`t worry ren va salir muy pronto jejej.**

**que personaje es el hombre disfrazado de vagabundo? adivínenlo**

**por favor manden reviews, para que me den sus opiniones o ideas, los capítulos los tratare de poner una vez a la semana, bueno si es que le haya gustado mi fic.**

**Dedico este primer capitulo a Sakuraliz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad del mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura.**

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**Disculpen con el primer capitulo, no se porque no salieron las tildes ni las ñ, también tuve problemas con el párrafo.**

**Aquí esta la a continuación de mi fic, disfrútenlo**

**CAP2**

Era la mañana siguiente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, (kyoko se encontraba acostada aun en su cama, metida en sus pensamientos)

tendré que olvidarme de mis amigos, y familiares, bueno en realidad no tengo aquello que se llame amigo, solo tengo compañeros de trabajo, familiares... madre solo te tengo a ti, llevo años sin verte, creo que ya me he conformado a vivir sin ti..., okami san, taisho san creo que son los únicos que voy a extrañar, no se como despedirme de ustedes, no sé si se preocuparan de mi cuando desaparezca, hoy sera mi ultimo día con ustedes okami san, taisho san.

TOC TOC (tocando la puerta) -kyoko chan, estas despierta, ya es muy tarde, no vas a ir a trabajar?, no te sientes bien kyoko chan?-

no le conté nada a okami chan lo de anoche, no quiero preocuparle, ha sido como una madre para mi, de verdad la extrañare. -okami san, me encuentro bien, hoy tengo el día libre, se me olvido contarle ayer, en un rato bajo a desayunar-

kyoko se levanta, decidida a pasar su ultimo día con los señores del daruyama, los ayudo en el restauran y cenó por ultima vez con ellos, no les diría de su partida, solo dejaría una carta de despidida, diciéndole que estaría bien y no se preocuparan por ella, termino de recoger la mesa, y se dirigió a okami san.

-okami san, usted y taisho han sido con mis padres, los quiero mucho (derrepente abrazo a okami san)

-kyoko chan que te pasa?, estas triste, pareciera que estuvieras despidiéndote de nosotros

-no se preocupe okami san, no es nada es que hoy sentí ganas de abrazarla

-eso me hace feliz, eres como la hija que nunca tuvimos, bueno ya es tarde kyoko chan debes de estar cansada hoy fue un día muy atareado

-hoy era tu día de descanso y te quedaste ayudando estoy muy agradecido (dijo taisho)

-no se preocupen, a mi me gusta ayudarlos, bueno iré a tomar un baño y luego iré a dormir, que pasen unas buenas noches (se voltio dándoles una pequeña sonrisa, aunque estuviera muy triste en su interior)-

kyoko subió a su habitación, tomo una ducha, se puso su pijama azul, se coloco en su escritorio tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel, Y comenzó a escribir: QUERIDOS OKAMI SAN Y TAISHO SAN, LAMENTO NO HABERME DESPEDIDO CORRECTAMENTE Y OCULTADO QUE ME MARCHO PARA SIEMPRE, NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI, ESTARE BIEN, TENGO UN ASUNTO QUE RESOLVER Y ES ALENJANDOME DE USTEDES, NO ME BUSQUEN POR FAVOR, EN ALGUN FUTURO A LO MEJOR LOS VUELVA A VER, GRACIAS POR TODO EL AMOR Y CARIÑO QUE ME HAN OFRECIDO, HAN SIDO COMO UNOS PADRES PARA MI, LOS QUIERO MUCHO. ATENTAMENTE KYOKO. termino de escribir la nota, lo metió en un sobre dirigido a los señores del daruyama, luego trataría de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente a las 5am kyoko, estaba ya lista para marcharse, llevando un maletín con algunas de sus pertenencias, se iba a marchar a esa hora ya que los señores aun dormían, dejo el sobre en el escritorio, y bajo silenciosamente hacia la salida, tomo una pausa y miro por ultima vez aquel lugar que fue su hogar, abrió la puerta y se fue para siempre, deseando en algún futuro poder volver.

kyoko se dirigía a la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta que le entrego aquel hombre, pero ella necesitaba algo mas antes de ir, lo que necesitaba era un cambio radical, un cambio de look, así que entro en la primera peluquería que encontró

-buenos días señor, quiero que me corte el cabello, quiero algo distinto, quiero verme diferente

-ya se que es lo que necesitas querida, ven siéntate aquí y dejalo todo en mis manos (aquel hombre es gay)

una hora y media después

-mirate lo bella que te ves lindura, ese corte y ese tono de cabello resaltan tus ojos, te ves mas sexy

kyoko no tenia palabras para expresarse, se reflejaba en el espejo, su cabello largo ahora corto, con un tono naranja, peinado hacia un lado, se veía mas madura, mas sexy (como la de natsu).

-ahora si, ya no seré mas aquella kyoko tierna ni inocente, ahora soy la kyoko fuerte, quien nadie mas me pisoteara como el maldito de shotaro (se decía a ella misma frente al espejo)

kyoko finalmente llego hacia la dirección que tenia que llegar, era un pequeño edificio de cuatro piso, en una pequeña zona comercial. cerca de la puerta de la entrada principal había un cartel que decía: TAKARADA ABOGADOS Y ASOCIADOS.

kyoko entro, el primer piso era un pequeño salón con un ascensor y una puerta en donde se encontraba un hombre sentado frente un escritorio, ese debería ser el recepcionista, kyoko se dirigió a el.

-buenos días señor, creo que me están esperando, mi nombre es mogami kyoko

-mmm... creo que no señorita (revisando el computador), no veo su nombre en ninguna parte

-entonces creo que soy el PAJARO AZUL

-... entonces es usted, sigame por favor

aquel hombre se dirigió hacia la única puerta de aquel salón, la abrió y le dijo a kyoko - al final de ese pasillo hay un ascensor, entre y este lo llevara con quien tiene que ir-

-ok, gracias

kyoko hizo lo que aquel hombre le dijo, al entrar al ascensor noto que no tenia botón, derrepente el ascensor se cierra y comienza a bajar, unos segundos mas tarde se habré la puerta de ascensor, al frente de ella la esperaba una mujer con pinta de oficinista.

-señorita mogami kyoko la estábamos esperando, el jefe la quiere ver

... ... ... ...

(en la oficina del jefe)

-he visto tu informe ren, tu misión en kyoto fue todo un éxito, eres nuestro mejor agente, no se esperaba menos de ti, por cierto te tengo un trabajo especial

-es una misión?, tengo que infiltrarme algún lugar o que, jefe

-toma este expediente, mirala

-mogami kyoko, 20 años de edad, nacida en kyoto, estudió en la academia de policía, tuvo las mejores notas, tanto en destreza física como mental, así que se graduó en un solo año, ahora es un oficial de la policía, aspira ser el miembro mas joven de la brigada especial de la policía.. esto que tiene que ver conmigo?, acaso ella trabaja para la mafia y quiere que me involucre con ella para investigar?

-no, claro que no, ella no esta en asuntos oscuro, ella va a trabajar con nosotros, la hemos estado investigando un cierto tiempo, ayer paso un incidente con ella, la suspendieron por culpa de su compañero, el error lo tuvo este, pero el le dio la responsabilidad a ella, así que vi el momento oportuno para ofrecerle el trabajo, le dije las condiciones al trabajar aquí así que creo que ella acepto, por que ha venido para acá, me avisaron hace unos minutos antes, en un momento ya debe de estar aquí

-y en este asunto en donde entro yo? por alguna razón me lo esta contando

-bueno veras, quiero que tu la supervises, quiero que observe su entrenamiento, su destreza, quiero que tu me digas si es apta para este trabajo y tienes solo dos semana para darme tu calificación

-mmm tendré que aceptar, ademas usted es mi jefe y no acepta un no como respuesta

toc toc -señor takarada, aquí esta la señorita mogami kyoko-

-dejala pasar. bueno ren la conocerás ahora

-creo que la conoceré después tengo un asunto que terminar primero, la conoceré mas tarde, así que me tengo que retirar jefe

-esta bien como tu quieras

se habré la puerta, kyoko entra pasando por un lado de ren que iba saliendo encontrándose con la mirada, kyoko continua su paso deteniéndose frente al escritorio donde se encontraba takarada, sorprendiéndose con aquel hombre vestido con una túnica árabe (en este fic takarada aun tiene esa peculiar personalidad del manga)

-oh kyoko chan nos volvemos a ver, ohh cambiaste de apariencia te ves mucho mejor, estaba 100% seguro que ibas a venir, ven toma asiento

-he disculpe señor creo que esta es la primera vez que lo veo je je

-no te acuerdas de mi, yo soy el hombre que te hablo sobre este trabajo

-QUE! puede ser, usted es aquel hombre, no se parece

-claro que no, mi disfraces nunca fallan, ademas me encantan los disfraces, así que cambiando el tema, estas dispuesta a abandonar tu vida, para tener esta nueva

-lo he pensado mucho así que sabiendo las consecuencias quiero trabajar para usted, aunque no se de que se trata, solo con escuchar que era por la justicia así que quiero arriesgarme, no solo es por la venganza, quiero dejar mi vida atrás, quiero cambiar

-no es solo por la venganza entonces, quieres que le presente las pruebas al jefe de la policía por lo que hizo fuwa shotaro?

-no, no quiero caer tan bajo como el, acusándolo, tomare mi propia venganza, quiero ser mejor que el, quiero que el se arrastre a mis pies, quiero humillarlo, así que tomare mi tiempo

-esta bien como tu quieras, te voy a decir que és este lugar, este es el CIJS central de inteligencia japonesa secreta, una agencia secreta del gobierno, solo los mas alto rango del gobierno saben de nosotros, nos encargamos de la mafia y el terrorismo que azota japón que la ley no puede hacerse cargo, y tu trabajaras como una agente secreto, así que te entrenaras para ver en que nivel estas, y ver si eres apta para nosotros

-yo pensé que solo aceptando, ya iba a estar adentro

-pues no es así, tendrás que ser evaluada primero, te encargare con un personal, el te explicara como se trabaja aquí

takarada toma el teléfono -por favor llame a mi oficina al señor sawara-

un minuto después, TOC TOC

-entre

-señor takarada me mando llamar usted

-mire, le presento a mogami kyoko... kyoko chan este es sawara

-sawara quiero que le muestre toda la instalación a kyoko, le explique sobre nuestra función, y como trabajamos, e instalarla en una de las habitaciones

-oh señor takarada, me quedare a vivir aquí?

-claro que no, es un lugar temporal solo te quedaras aquí durante el tiempo de entrenamiento y prueba, si te conviertes en un agente te asignaremos en un lugar fijo, empiezas hoy mismo el entrenamiento.

antes de instalarse a su habitación sawara san le mostró a kyoko todo el edificio, cuando ya termino de mostrar el lugar se dirigían a la habitación de kyoko, mientras hablaban

-kyoko el personal de la CIJS esta dividida en dos partes, en agentes internos y agentes de campo, los agentes internos son como lo dice su nombre los que trabajan dentro de la instalaciones, como los entrenadores, los coordinadores de misiones, de sistemas de computación, encargados de equipos y análisis y etc.

-y usted es un agente interno verdad? y los agentes de campo de que se ocupan?

-si, soy un agente interno, los agentes de campo son los que tienen el trabajo mas difícil, como el nombre lo dicen son los que salen afuera, los que realizan las misiones, como espionaje, búsquedas, capturas, etc. de los cuales están divididos en varios niveles desde el 1 al 5, cada nivel esta al mando de un nivel superior, por ejemplo si un nivel 5 sale al campo en una misión de acción de ataque, ellos tendrían a su mando agentes de niveles mas bajos

-ok, y que tipo de agente seré asignada yo, interna o de campo?

-con tu habilidades serias un desperdicios como un agente interno, así que eres un agente de campo

-y que nivel estoy asignada sawara san?

-aun no estas asignada a ningún nivel, estas a prueba todavía, te asignarían en un mes cuando terminen de calificarte... ya llegamos a tu habitación, cuando termines de instalarte, debes ir al piso de entrenamiento físico, empiezas hoy mismo.

si señor, como usted diga.

un rato después de haberse instalado en una habitación pequeña totalmente blanca, con un baño, una cama individual y un pequeño escritorio, kyoko se prepara para su entrenamiento físico, vestida apropiadamente con una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo ambos en negro. el salón de entrenamiento se encontraba en el tercer piso de la agencia, era como un gimnasio deportivo, todo era de color gris, el piso y las paredes, había maquinas de pesas, caminadoras, y todo lo necesario para entrenar. (la CIJS esta ubicada en una instalación subterránea de varios pisos, el edificio de arriba es solo una fachada).

kyoko había comenzado con el calentamiento, seguido con las maquina de ejercicios y pesas, ahora le tocaba entrenar artes marciales, su entrenador un joven alto con lentes, su nombre Yashiro Yukihito, un hombre muy estricto a la hora de trabajar, pero muy amable en lo personal.

-buenas tardes, sawara san, me dijo que usted seria mi entrenador, me llamo mogami kyoko, un gusto en conocerlo

-mogami san, un gusto en conocerla, soy Yashiro yukihito, que linda eres, no hay muchas agentes tan linda como tu

-oh gracias (un poco sonrojada), yashiro san, dejo todo en sus manos

-soy muy estricto a la hora de trabajar, mogami san, pero fuera de eso tratame como un amigo, creo que comenzaremos ya, has practicado artes marciales antes?

-si, entrenaba cuando estaba en la academia de policía, pero cuando comense a trabajar, no tenía tiempo así que practicaba muy poco después, así que estoy un poco fuera practica

-bueno esta bien, dejame ver como estas ahora, comenzaremos con combates individuales, el que gane, tendrá que pelear con el siguiente y sucesivamente, así que comenzamos contigo mogami san

-estoy preparada

era un grupo de 15 personas, algunos de ellos estaban de prueba como kyoko, otros eran agentes de otros niveles, kyoko comenzó la primera pelea, su contrincante era un hombre alto y robusto, todos los presentes que estaban ahí pensaban que kyoko perdería en un solo segundo, el hombre se le acerca para golpearla, kyoko lo esquiva con mucha facilidad para luego noquearlo de un solo golpe, todos se sorprendieron. Los combates siguientes fueron todos ganados por kyoko con tanta facilidad, ella era rápida, flexible y poseía una gran agilidad que muy pocos que pelearon con ella poseían.

-oh kyoko chan, wao me sorprendiste, tu me habías dicho que tenias tiempo que no practicabas, venciste a todos tus contrincantes

-pero si es verdad yashiro san, no soy tan buena, y tenia meses que no practicaba

-que modesta eres, el único que ha vencido a todos su contrincantes sin darle oportunidad a otros es Ren, ahora tú kyoko chan

-Ren? Quien es ese yashiro san, es acaso un agente de aquí

-oh verdad que tu eres nueva aquí, no conoces al héroe e ídolo de la CIJS, tsuruga ren, él es mi mejor amigo y es el mejor agente, es del nivel 5, no ha fallado ninguna de sus misiones, es conocido y respetado por todos aquí, mas de una las chicas de aquí se mueren por él... hablando del rey de roma

Era tsuruga Ren entrando en el salón de entrenamiento, vestía de un pantalón negro de deporte y una sudadera ajustada a su cuerpo del mismo color, todos los presentes lo miraron, algunos lo saludaron con gran respeto, kyoko lo miraba entrar, era el chico que había salido de la oficina de takarada, no había olvidado esa mirada con que la había visto, para ella Ren era guapo pero no le tenía ningún interés

-hola ren, me han dicho que la misión en kyoto fue todo un éxito

-gracias yashiro, tengo tiempo que no vengo aquí, me pondré a entrenar unas cuantas hora

-Ren, te presento a mogami kyoko, ella es nueva aquí. Mogami san, te presento al famoso tsurura ren que te contaba

-mucho gusto tsuruga san, yashiro san me ha hablado mucho de usted, sera un placer en trabajar y aprender de usted

-el placer es mio, mogami san

-Ren, mogami san es muy buena peleando, realicé un combate individual y ella los noqueo a todos

-no exagere yashiro san, tsuruga san pensara que ando alardeando, fue pura suerte

-mmm suerte?, yo quiero ver si fue suerte, te reto a un combate conmigo

-un combate? Pero...

-tienes miedo, voy a pensar que eres una niña llorona

-REN! (dijo yashiro, anonadado por las palabras de ren)

-yo una niña llorona, JAMAS y mas nunca, ACEPTO tu reto (kyoko con un aura asesina)

kyoko y ren se preparan, kyoko le da el primer golpe, ren lo esquiva dándole otro golpe, se daban golpes y patadas simultáneamente, parecía un combate de igual fuerza, kyoko y ren ninguno se daba por vencido uno contra el otro, parecía interminable la batalla hasta que Ren con rápida velocidad le agarra ambos brazos doblándolo hacia su espalda, sin dejarla poder hacer movimiento del cuerpo.

-creo que has perdido mogami san, creo que tuviste solo suerte (le decía susurrándole al oído)

-aún no he perdido

kyoko con las piernas libre de movimiento, gira rápidamente dándole una patada a ren, para que este cayera de rodilla, y kyoko tomando sus brazos de la misma manera con que él la sostuvo hace un momento

-creo que esta ves te he ganado yo (le decía mientras que lo soltaba y caminaba delante de él)

pum, kyoko cayó, cuando ren le jalo uno se su manos, en el momento que ella caminaba, ren se poso encima de ella tomándole ambos brazos hacia arriba

-nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, el combate solo termina cuando tu oponente queda inconsciente, nunca olvides eso, en la vida real esto sería un grave error que pudo haberte matado (se dispuso a soltarla)

-no lo haré de nuevo, ya lo he comprendido pero por favor podría usted... (su cara esta toda roja) bajarse de mi

ren vio lo nerviosa que kyoko se puso, en su mente pensó que se veía linda de esa manera, no la quiso atormentar mas, se bajo de ella y la ayudo a colocarse de pie

-lo siento mogami san, pero tenía que hacer eso para que aprendieras, ademas estaremos viéndonos en estas semanas

-en estas semanas? No comprendo lo que me dice tsuruga ren

-si dime ren, que yo también quiero saber

-soy el supervisor de mogami san, estaré supervisando su entrenamiento y su progreso, me lo ha pedido el jefe, ademas he visto que ella tiene mucho potencial, así que la ayudare también...

**nota del autor:**

**ese es todo por el segundo capitulo, la historia cada vez se tornará más interesante, ya me han dejado 4 review que emoción, ojala que a más lectores les guste mi fic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad del mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura.**

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**Los siguientes hechos a continuación son solo ficticios, si hay alguna afinidad con ellos es pura coincidencia.**

**CAP 3:**

Dentro de una camioneta van negra, se encontraba yashiro, kanae, kyoko y ren. Kyoko y Kanae vestía traje negro militar con botas negras y ren con trajes de noches (los tres van armados)

-ya estudiaron los perfiles que les entregue, recuerden que tenemos que evitar que la bomba explote, mogami san y kotonami san se infiltraran desde el jardín, tienen que evitar que los guardias las vean, al entrar dentro de la embajada tienen que ir hacia el sótano de la instalación, allí se encuentra la bomba, el mayor problema será encontrarla, los terroristas lo han puestos en una de las cajas de comida que llevaron hoy para la fiesta, pero, toma esto (le da un pequeño aparato parecido a un celular) es un detector de bombas.

-nunca había visto algo parecido, como funciona esto tsuruga san

-estos es equipo de tecnología avanzada creada por CIJS, este aparato es un detector de campos magnéticos que contiene un chip SQUID (SUPERCONDUCTING QUANTUM INTERFERENCE DEVICE superconductores de interferencia cuántica de dispositivo) este chip se usa para medir campos magnéticos extremadamente pequeños, hay explosivos específicos como el TNT (trinitrotolueno) que contiene átomos de nitrógeno que vibran a frecuencias muy bajas, el chip SQUID es capaz de detectar los campos magnéticos de nitrógeno que están presentes en numerosos explosivos, así que esto te indicara la ubicación de la bomba, esto tiene un alcance de tres metros de radio.

-pero habrá terroristas custodiando la bomba, como ubicaremos a los sujetos?

-con esto (le inyecta en el abdomen), te acabo de inyectar un nanochip de ubicación satelital, con esto te podemos ubicar con nuestro satélite, yo y kotonami san ya lo tenemos, y con esto (le coloca como un tipo de arete en forma de triangulo con cada punta de diferente color en el lóbulo de la oreja) es un intercomunicador, tiene tres canales de acceso, al presionar cada punta te comunicas con cada uno de nosotros la punta superior te comunicaras con yashiro, la punta izquierda conmigo y la otra con kotonami san, si se llegan a separar, por ahora estas comunicada con yashiro

-pero con esto solo me ubican a mi, no a los otro sujetos si nos llegan atacar

-no te preocupes por eso, hemos ubicado con nuestro satélite la estructura del edificio, aparte de eso tenemos los planos del lugar, mira esto (señalando la pantalla del computador) las personas que están de verdes son los que poseemos el nanochip, en otras palabras nosotros, los otros sujetos sin el chip son los de colores azul, si estos estos van armados el satélites también identifican los objetos metálicos identificándolos en color rojo, así que si van armados yashiro les dirá

-yo iré contigo ya que tu no sabes desactivar bombas, así que no metas la pata

-no digas eso kotonami san, no es el momento de rivalidad

-oye yashiro san yo pensé que solo eras el entrenador de artes marciales

-no kyoko chan, también trabajo en comunicaciones en las misiones

FLASHBACK

Unos días después de la integración de Kyoko al CIJS, en el salón de tiro con arma de fuegos, esta un pequeño grupo agentes en prueba, agentes del nivel 1 y 2.

BAM BAM BAM BAM

-vas mejorando tu puntería, sigue practicando (es el entrenador de manejo de armas de fuego, va caminando y hablando con los agentes), trata de practicar tu puntería en perfil así es menos cansado para el hombro, kurosaki tienes que mejorar tus reflejos, kotonami san lo has hecho muy bien, le has dado a todos los blancos, esto es lo que se espera de un nivel 2, que los otros agentes te tomen como ejemplo.

-wao kotonami san, ojala que me puedas ayudar, tengo problemas en visualizar el blanco (personaje de relleno)

-yo también... y yo.. (el grupo la estaba rodeando)

-ustedes deberían de practicar un poco más para llegar a ser una agente como yo y no pidiendo ayuda a otros, (tiene la misma personalidad que el manga)

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

-miren ahí es tsuruga san, es tan cool, le ha dado a todos los blancos, tenía que ser el mejor agente de la CIJS (personaje de relleno PR)

-quien es la chica que esta con él (PR)

-creo que es una agente nuevo, hace uno días la vi en el salón de entrenamiento físico (PR)

-pero por que esta con tsuruga ren (kanae)

-por que no se lo preguntas tu misma señorita perfección (kanae se voltea para ignorarlos)

BAM BAM BAM BAM

-wao ella es igual de buena que tsuruga san (están hablando de kyoko que acaba de disparar)

-y no solo en esto, la otra vez estaba en el salón de entrenamiento y ella le ganó a más de diez agentes en un combate individual y no solo eso, también peleo contra tsuruga san y fue una pelea de casi igual nivel, es casi tan buena como él, creo que su nombre era... mogami kyoko

-así que mogami kyoko (kanae)

kanae se retira del lugar, deteniéndose por donde estaban ren y kyoko, se para en frente de kyoko, dándole una mirada de querer retarla, pero...

-hime sama (kyoko con los ojos llenos de estrellitas)

ren y kanae la miran extrañamente. Kyoko toma las manos de kanae, dándole una mirada de arriba para abajo y la miro con su cara ya dentro del mundo de la fantasía

-que cabellera tan larga y sedosa, ese hermoso rostro y esa postura de modelo, oh princesa de las hadas has salido del reino de las hadas solo para tener el privilegio de su visita su alteza

-no mogami san, ella no es una hada es una agente (ren tocándole el hombro, aun sorprendido, esta es la primera vez que ve a kyoko en su mundo de fantasía)

-suéltame las manos loca, soy kotonami kanae y soy tu rival (alejándose apresuradamente)

-adiós kotonami san, ojala que nos llevemos bien...rival...(apenas dándose cuenta de lo que dijo)

-es una agente del nivel 2, lleva un poco más de un año aquí, he trabajado con ella, es muy seria y eficiente en su trabajo

-sería grandioso ser su amiga...

-prueba con este mogami san, es un rifle de largo alcance, es liviana y tiene un alcance de 300 metros, en algunas misiones tendremos que matar, estos no es como la brigada policíaca, hacemos justicia, no basándonos en la ley, estos tienes que entenderlo.

-nunca he matado si no era por defensa propia, el jefe nunca me dijo que esto era parte de trabajo

-aveces estos es necesario, algunas de las peores ratas se esconden muy bien, y es muy pero muy pequeña veces tenemos información de sus paradero, esa pequeña posibilidad de atacarlos es matándolos actuando como francotiradores, si tienes dudas de seguir, deberías pensarlo, ya que aún tienes la posibilidad de renunciar, ya que estás de prueba aún... pero... sería una lastima que te fueras, eres muy hábil (tocándole la mejilla)

-tsuruga san (con las mejillas sonrojadas)... yo..yo he tomado una decisión desde el día que entre al CIJS, voy a trabajar aquí no importa que clase de trabajo vaya a desempeñar, para proteger a este país...

-no te importa lo que tendrás que hacer (acercándose a kyoko)

-si.. (alejándose de ren)

-aunque tengas que asesinar (acercándose más)

-si es necesario si (alejándose más)

-aunque tengas que engañar, y seducir (la arrinconó en la pared) aunque tengas que dejar que te seduzcan si es necesario (susurrándole al oído y dándole un beso en el cuello)

-etto...etto..pues SI, si es necesario (empujando a ren de un solo tirón) haría todo lo posible por hacer bien mi trabajo y para (un poco triste) vengarme de esa persona

-vengarte?

-si, esa persona me engaño, pensé que eramos amigos, era mi compañero en la policía y mi amigo de la infancia, me inculpo de algo que el cometió y me suspendieron, el señor takarada vino y me convenció de trabajar aquí

-así que por eso entrantes, no tienes visión de ser una agente (algo decepcionado)

-me estas malinterpretando tsuruga san, antes de querer vengarme mi sueño era entrar en la brigada especial de la policía por que estaría en un lugar que ayudaría a mi país más cerca, pero ahora estoy en el CIJS seré alguien que ayudaría al mundo contra los malos mas viles, así que confía en mi

-esta bien, confío en ti (dándole una amable sonrisa)...

-tsuruga san, mogami san, el jefe los quiere ver ahora, surgió algo urgente

-que pasa sawara san?

-es una misión repentina, no hay tiempo que perder, el jefe se los explicara

….en la oficina de takarada...

-los he llamado a ustedes tres, ren kyoko y kanae (kanae ya estaba adentro de la oficina cuando ren y kyoko entraron) ren y kanae por que no tiene misiones activas y kyoko aunque aún estas a prueba, no tuve más opción que asignarte a esta misión, no hay más agentes disponibles ahora, solo quedan agentes del nivel uno, pero no tienes las capacidades y habilidades que tu posees... hace unos momentos me contacto un informante, va a haber un ataque terroristas en la embajada colombiana

-cuando sera el atentado?

-el atentado esta planeado para hoy mismo dentro de unas horas en una fiesta que se realizara allí por el embajador Rodrigo Ramos

-pero cual es el motivo de hacer estas atrocidades

-mogami san, sabes cual es la actual relación entre Colombia y Japón?

-pues hace un tiempo que las relaciones políticas se han enfriado por razones varia, así que la fiesta es para restablecer sus relaciones estoy en lo correcto?

-así que el grupo terrorista no les convendría que establecieran de nuevo sus lazos

-ambas están en lo correcto, pero no es simplemente restablecer relación, el motivo de la fiesta es un convenio entre ambos países, Colombia vendería petroleo a un bajo costo a cambio de armas y tecnología avanzada

-pero que grupo de terrorista no les convendría este convenio?

-pues no es el grupo, son los grupos según afirmo mi informante, la fuerza revolucionaria armada colombiana ha establecido lazos con el grupo terrorista Nueva Japón, el convenio los perjudicaría a los dos ya que si Colombia recibe armas y tecnología avanzada los utilizaría contra ellos y Japón con el petroleo a bajo costo, la economía se mantendría a un margen positivo ya que en los últimos meses estaba decayendo a una cifra roja, el pueblo estaría contenta y satisfecha y apoyaría al gobierno, lo cual el grupo Nueva Japón no tendría la oportunidad de hacer un golpe de estado que planeaban y romper el poder monárquico e imponer un gobierno comunista

-que es lo que planean hacer en la embajada?

-planean poner una bomba en la embajada, lo suficientemente fuerte para causar pánico, durante el escándalo planean matar al embajador colombiano, así el convenio no se realizara, y las relaciones entre ambos países romperían, ya que seria el grupo Nueva Japón quien atentara, el gobierno colombiano nos culparía por fallo de seguridad en nuestro país y por la muerte del embajador

-en donde entraría la fuerzas revolucionaria armada colombiana, parece que hay gente infiltrada en la embajada, ellos facilitaran la entrada a miembro de Nueva Japón como personal de servicio, kyoko y kanae irán por el sótano es donde esta la bomba, y ren se encargara de los terrorista en la fiesta, por suerte el informante pudo identificarlos y mando las fotos así que ren tu te encargaras de ellos sin que nadie en la fiesta se den cuenta, sawara san les entregaran los paneles de la misión estúdienlos tienen una hora para salir

-si señor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

los tres agentes salen camioneta hacia el destino que cada uno les tocaba, kyoko y kanae en busca de la bomba y ren como un periodista en la fiesta para encargarse de los terrorista allí …

**CONTINUARA...**

**siento haberme tardado tanto, quería actualizar cada semana, pero no consigo tiempo, así que sacare un capitulo nuevo cada 8 a 15 días dependiendo de mi inspiración, gracias por los reviews que me mandaron principalmente a sakuraliz (2 reviews) y a mandy chan (3 reviews) eso me da fuerza para seguir con mi fic, así que hasta el próximo capitulo PAY PAY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad del mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura.**

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**Los siguientes hechos a continuación son solo ficticios, si hay alguna afinidad con ellos es pura coincidencia.**

**CAP 4**

Ren vestía de un elegante esmoquin se dirigía hacia la embajada, en la entrada principal de la misma se encontraba unos de los guardias de seguridad, se encargaba de la lista de invitados. -identificación señor, por favor- a lo que Ren muestra un carnet -kuro matsu periodista del New Times Japan- el guardia de seguridad revisa el listado -ok puede entrar- el lugar de la fiesta se encontraba en el primer piso de un edificio de tres, el salón del lugar era amplio, muy elegante y moderno, las paredes de color blanco armonizaban con un hermoso color azul rey, ren observaba minuciosamente todo el lugar buscando a los terroristas japoneses que habían sido identificado por el informante.

_No encuentro a ninguno de ellos, deberían ser algunos del personal de servicio, esto es muy sospechoso _-yashiro (se esta comunicando con el intercomunicador, habla en un tono bajo para que nadie oiga) algo no cuadra aquí no veo a ninguno de los blancos- -no puede ser ren deberían estar ahí asegurate de eso-

-yashiro san, tsuruga san, soy kyoko... tenemos grandes problema-

FLASHBACK unos minutos antes

kyoko y kanae rodeaban el jardín de la embajada para llegar al sótano que se encontraba justo del lado contrario de la entrada principal del edificio, llegaron sin ninguna dificultad, bajaron... TIC TIC TIC, aquel pequeño aparato SQUID sonaba, detecto aquella bomba que buscaban, pero para su sorpresa no solo se encontraba aquel explosivo, estaban 5 sujetos en ropa interior, atados con los brazos hacia atrás, la boca y ojos vendados, kyoko se dispuso a ayudarlos, mientras que kanae se encargaba de la bomba.

-que paso? Quienes son ustedes por que están atados?-

-somos los guardias de seguridad, hace unas cuantas horas unos sujetos armados nos acorralaron, nos obligaron a quitarnos nuestros uniformes e identificación, nos dejaron inconscientes, cuando despertamos ya estábamos atado

-cuantos sujetos eran, pudieron identificar a alguno?-

-no reconocimos a ninguno, pero... creo hay alguien que conocemos que esta metido en esto-

-por que lo dices, no estas seguro, dime de quien sospechas?-

-no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que es el asistente del embajador, el llamo a todo los guardia, nos dijo que tenía un asunto de seguridad que quería discutir sobre la fiesta y nos vería en el sótano, se nos hizo extraño pero igual fuimos, al llegar nos habían acorralado y lo demás ya lo sabes-

-demonios, entonces los guardias que están afuera son los terrorista-

-kyoko, la bomba no se puede desactivar, el sistema de activación es a control remoto, alguien debe tenerlo-

-cuantos sujetos vieron?-

-los que nos agarraron son 5 hombres-

fin del flashback

-la activación de la bomba es a control remoto, si cortamos algunos de los cables la bomba explotará-

-saquen la bomba del lugar-

-no podemos ya que es sensible a los movimientos, al solo levantar lo también puede explotar, kanae y yo nos encargaremos de los falsos guardia y también buscaremos el control de activación, así que encargate del asistente del embajador-

ren recorrió todo el salón y el segundo piso, solo le faltaba el ultimo piso, revisaba todas las habitaciones pero no se encontraba allí, ya habían pasado 15 minutos pero ninguno del grupo lo había contactado, así que intento contactar a yashiro, pero no había señal de los tres, preocupado bajo lo mas rápido posible, cuando se encontraba bajando la ultima escalera...

-quieto ahí, o te mato-

era el asistente del embajador, no se supo de donde salió pero apuntaba a ren a unos metros, ren caminaba hacia a él no le importaba ser apuntado ya que tenía chaleco anti bala

-no te muevas o (sacando algo del bolsillo) o exploto este lugar- obligó a ren a entrar en una habitación del segundo piso -mis hombres se encargaran del embajador, planeaba matarlo pero se nos ocurrió otra mejor idea-

-no creo que el embajador colabore con ustedes-

-eso ya lo sabemos, así que después de llevárnoslo explotaremos el edificio con toda esta gente y tu-

-no creo que eso funcione (lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

-deja de decir tonterías- lo apunto de nuevo -planeaba matarte junto con esas personas, pero mejor te mato ahora-

-eso no lo creo-

PUM, era el sonido del golpe de kyoko que le dio al sujeto, lo dejo inconsciente, reviso sus bolsillo y saco el control -creo que me quedare con esto-

ren la miraba, era kyoko, cargaba un vestido de tirita negro ajustado con la espalda descubierta y largo hasta casi sus pies entreabierto un poco por los lados para darle movimientos a las piernas, y con unos zapatos de tacones finos no muy alto, pero muy elegante, en la mente de ren ella se veía muy sexy.

-mogami san por que estas aquí y por que estas vestida así?-

-lo que pasó, cuando kanae y yo terminamos con los otros sujetos, no encontramos el control, así que íbamos a informar celo a usted y a yashiro san, pero el intercomunicador no funcionaba, así que pensamos que podría haberle pasado algo a yashiro san, fui rápido donde él, mientra que kotonami san se terminaba de encargar de los otro sujetos (en realidad era cuidar que se quedaran inconsciente hasta que viniera a llevárselos) cuando llegue por suerte no era nada, solo tenía una falla en el intercomunicador, lo estaba arreglando, así que ya funciona, cuando iba subiendo para acá, yashiro san se comunico conmigo-

-ah eso fue lo que paso, pero no explica tu vestuario-

-ah es por que yo me diría a la embajada para informarle que no había encontrado el control y ayudarlo, pero yashiro san dijo que mi presencia se notaría por mi anterior vestuario (la de militar) así que no se donde saco este vestuario y me dijo que me cambiara, así que esta la razón, pero me sienta raro, nunca me puse algo como esto-

-te ves bien, te ves hermosa-

-tsusurugaa san no diga esas cosas- esta muy sonrojada -debemos encargarnos de él primero- señalando al sujeto inconsciente

unos minutos después llego la ayuda, bajaron al terrorista por la ventana con una cuerda, mientra que los otros agentes se encargaba de él abajo, lo hacían de esta manera para que no hubiera sospecha, la bomba la desactivaron después de tener el control remoto del explosivo y la retiraron de aquel lugar, ren y kyoko bajaban por las escaleras para salir de la embajada, al terminar de bajar los escalones ren se detiene

-que pasa tsuruga san-

comienza a tocar la pieza instrumental del tango POR UNA CABEZA by Carlos Gardel (la misma de la película "mentiras verdaderas" de Arnold Schwarzenegger y "Scent of a Woman" de Al pacino)

-yashiro esperanos unos momentos ya vamos para allá.

-que pasa tsuruga san, ah ocurrido algo?-

-creo que sería un desperdicio no aprovechar que te ves tan hermosa- la toma por unas de sus manos, la jaló hacia su cuerpo, y con el otro brazo la sujeta por las caderas -bailemos-

-espere un momento tsusuruga san- kyoko se sentía muy apenada, pero siguió los pasos de ren, se movían al ritmo de la música, ren era que la dirigía en todos los pasos del baile pensando que ella no sabía bailarlo, hasta que kyoko bailo a su mismo ritmo, kyoko se pego mas a su cuerpo, se movían de un lado a otro kyoko, se separo su cuerpo y dio un giro delvolviendose a los brazo de ren -no sabía que bailaras tan bien- le decía al oído de kyoko, tomaron unos pasos de izquierda a derecha, kyoko atrapo con una de sus piernas el cuerpo de ren, mientras que este sujetaba a kyoko por la espalda cuando ella se doblaba hacia atrás... ren la empujo a su cuerpo de nuevo -nunca te dije que no bailara- le decía mientras que cogía una rosa y se lo colocaba en la boca... se separo de nuevo de su cuerpo, giro regresándose a los brazos de él, ren tomo con sus labios la rosa en la boca de ella, bailaron hasta que la pieza termino.

Regresaron a las instalaciones del CIJS, ren entro a las oficina de takarada, tardaron unos minutos en salir

-kyoko chan, mañana discutiremos sobre la misión de hoy, ren te llevara hasta tu nueva residencia

-tan rápido señor, pero aún estoy de prueba

-hoy has demostrado que eres una agente muy hábil, seras de mucha ayuda aquí, ren te explicara todo, toma tus cosas y ve con él

-si señor

en el auto de ren...

-tsuruga san, ya no soy una agente de prueba?

-no, hoy demostraste que eres muy eficiente de eso estaba hablando con el jefe eres una nueva agente de 3 nivel

-de 3 nivel? Tan rápido, y que paso con kotonami san?

-el jefe también pensó en ella, vio su eficiencia en esta misión así que también sera ascendida a agente de 3 nivel

-que bien! que pasara con los terrorista?

-aún están interrogándolos, mañana tendremos más noticias... no sabía que bailaras tan bien el tango, donde lo aprendiste?

Kyoko tenía la cara todo sonrojada -bueno no se burle de mi, es algo muy vergonzoso-

-no me voy a burlar de ti mogami san, confía en mi-

-esta bien, todo comenzó cuando era niña cuando conocí a mi corn-

-corn?

-corn era un hada, cuando era niña yo siempre lloraba, un día fui a un lago a llorar y ahí estaba mi hada corn, siempre me hacía sonreír, una vez cuando estaba muy triste, corn me enseño a bailar el vals para que me sintiera feliz, cuando fui creciendo me gustaba ver programas sobre bailes, así que tome clases de baile en secreto, mi baile favoritos son el vals por que me recuerda a mi querido corn, y el tango por expresa muchos sentimientos y donde aprendió usted a bailar tsuruga san

-en el CIJS te enseñan a bailar todo tipo de música, yo antes de entra ya sabía bailar... pero te lo contare en otra ocasión ya llegamos

-en donde es tsuruga san, solo veo un edificio muy elegante, no se habrá equivocado de dirección

-no es una equivocación mogami san aquí es donde vivirás

nunca en la vida había vivido en lugar tan costoso, los únicos lugares en donde había vivido, era en la pequeña casa de su madre, en la de los padres de shotaro y en el daruyama, ni el apartamento de shotaro se comparaba con el suyo, su apartamento se encontraba en el 6 piso, ya se encontraba todo amueblado, tenía televisor, computadora, tenia de todo y era de ella, se sentía muy bien tener sus propias cosas.

-toma esto mogami san- le dio un teléfono celular y una tarjeta de crédito -con esto podrás comunicarte con la CIJS y conmigo, ahí tienes mi número si me necesitas

-y esta tarjeta tsuruga san? Es mía?

-claro que es tuya, es un adelanto de tu paga, creo que la necesitaras para comprar ropa, creo que no tienes muchas, bueno en que cosas los gastes es asunto tuyo, me iré a descansar que pase buenas noches mogami san

-buenas noches tsuruga san... pero creo que se dirige a la dirección equivocada el ascensor es del otro lado- ren se dirigió a la siguiente puerta -creo que no, tratame bien vecina-

continuara...

ojala que le haya gustado el capitulo, esta un poco corto, mi parte favorito es la del baile de tango, quien haya visto las películas que mencione, se imaginaran estas escena. Aquí va mi respuestas a los reviews

chuchi: ojala que ren fuera así de lanzado en el manga, a mi tampoco me gusta los fic sin mucha información, sigue leyendo mi fic y mandame mas reviews

mandy-chan: no soy de Colombia, pues si investigue mucho sobre el tema, por eso tardo tanto en escribir mi fic, pues soy de Venezuela

sakuraliz: estoy feliz que te haya gustado mi fic, la relación entre kyoko va avanzar un poco más en los siguientes capítulos, lo de Colombia y japón es pura ficción, nada es real, escogí a Colombia por ninguna razón especifica solo se me ocurrió y puff solo lo puse, espero con ansía el ultimo capitulo de tu fic, suerte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad del mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura.**

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**Los siguientes hechos a continuación son solo ficticios, si hay alguna afinidad con ellos es pura coincidencia.**

**CAP 5**

-Corn no te vayas...- ren se despierta de su sueño, mira el reloj eran 3:18 de la madrugada "_he tenido un sueño del pasado, nunca pensé encontrarte de nuevo, has cambiado demasiado, no me había dado cuenta cuando te conocí hace unos días, la pequeña gatita se ha transformado en una feroz y hermoso tigre"_ -es el juego del destino mi kyoko chan- ren se volvió a dormir con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

UNOS CUANTOS MESES DESPUES... en la entrada de un edificio

-shotto mate, voy a entrar al ascensor- eran las 7:15 de la mañana, kyoko corría al ascensor antes que fuese a cerrarse -muchas gracias señ... tsusuruga san- aquella persona que la espero en el ascensor era ren y ella no se había dado cuenta -good morning mogami san-dándole una radiante sonrisa

-no me había dado cuenta que era usted, lo siento mucho-

-no te preocupes por eso-

-hace mas de dos semanas que no nos veíamos, como le fue en su trabajo en akihabara?-

-se puede decir que bien, calculábamos terminar este trabajo hace tres días, pero las cosas se complicaron y nos tomo unos días más-

-viene de la agencia? Debe de estar cansado

-sí, acabo de venir de allí, llegamos de akihabara en la madrugada así que dormí allá, no tengo ningún trabajo hoy, así que vine a mi apartamento, pero veo que tu también vienes llegando

-ah, es por que salí a comprar unas cosas para preparar el desayuno en una tienda aquí cerca... siempre compro de más, quiere desayunar conmigo tsuruga san?

-por que no, nunca he probado tu comida, pero sabes mi paladar es muy exigente

-no se arrepentirá tsuruga san

llegaron al apartamento de kyoko, ren se ofreció a ayudarla en la cocina, pero kyoko se negó, así que se fue a sentarse en el sillón a ver la televisión. Kyoko preparaba una ensalada cesar, café, jugo de naranja y pan de cebollin, preparo la mesa que se encontraba en la sala, y se sentó frente a ren. -buen provecho tsuruga san-

-buen provecho mogami san, este desayuno se ve muy bien- lo primero que ren probo fue la ensalada, estaba muy deliciosa, se podía comparar a los servían los mejores restaurantes, luego comió un poco del pan y... su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, kyoko lo noto y se preocupo -que le pasa tsuruga san, no le gusto lo que prepare?- lo decía con suma preocupa des

-no es eso, nunca probé algo parecido, esta muy delicioso, de que esta hecho? Donde lo compraste?

-es un pan salado con un toque suave de cebollin, y lo hice yo anoche, estoy muy feliz de que le haya gustado

-no solo el pan, la ensalada, el café y el jugo están muy rico

-entonces tendré que invitarlo más seguido a comer

-si tu cocinas aceptare. Además veo que has remodelado el lugar, la única vez que entre fue hace meses cuando te traje por primera vez aquí, luce con tu personalidad

-no compre muchas cosas al apartamento, solo moví objetos a otros sitios, ya estaba hermoso el lugar cuando entre, solo coloque algunas cosas para darle más vida, como flores y pinturas que ves

-creo que nunca has entrado a mi apartamento, te lo mostrare después que desayunemos

terminaron de desayunar, entre los dos recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos, kyoko se sentía muy a gusto cuando se encontraba con ren, se había hecho amiga de yashiro y amiga de kanae, le costo un poco pero se hicieron grandes amigas, pero con ren no tenía mucho contacto ya fuese que él siempre estaba en un trabajo o ella en uno, muchas veces le toco trabajar junto a él, pero todo lo que hablaban era de las misiones. Ren también se sentía feliz con ella, cuando estaba con ella sentía admiración, deseo, pasión, lujuria, la veía como una mujer y no como su compañera, nunca había tenido este sentimiento hacia otra mujer, así que trataba de evitarla cuando estaban trabajando para no desconcentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer.

Entraron en el apartamento de ren (es igual al manga), era el mismo tamaño que el de kyoko. -tsuruga san este apartamento va con su personalidad, es un lugar sobrio, con colores cálido, un buen lugar para una persona seria como usted- se sentaron en el mueble

-ya tienes unos meses trabajando en el CIJS, me acuerdo cuando te conocí y la primera misión juntos

-yo también me acuerdo, el jefe me llamo para trabajar en una misión tan importante, yo aun era una principiante, tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo, pero gracias a dios que todo salio bien y no haya muerto nadie y también me acuerdo de cuando bail... (estaba sonrojada) ...bailamos, me dio mucha vergüenza

-oh aquel baile, me sorprendiste mucho cuando te pusiste a bailar a mi ritmo (se le fue acercando, mirándola con una cara seductora y kyoko mirándolo muy nerviosa) bailas muy b...

TINNNG TINNNG (el ringtones del cell de ren)

ren contesta el teléfono... -me han llamado de la agencia tengo que ir para allá, será otro momento para conversar- kyoko agradeció mucho que lo llamaran esa conversación se estaba poniendo peligrosa

RINNNG RINNNNNNNNNG (el ringtones del cell de kyoko)

ella contesta... -a mi también me han llamado, también tengo que ir para allá-

000000000 EN EL CIJS 00000000000

Ren y kyoko llegan a la agencia juntos, ren se ofreció a llevarla ya que kyoko aún no sabía manejar bien, ren quería enseñarle cuando tuvieran tiempo. Se encontraron al llegar al CIJS a sawara san , les aviso que takarada los esperaba a los dos en la oficina de él, al entrar sus expresiones eran de "no puedo creer que este hombre represente el sistema anti terrorista de nuestro país" estaba vestido del conde drácula "_acaso va para alguna fiesta o algo_" ignoraron su vestuario ya era común de él andar así de estrafalario.

-buenos días kyoko chan, ren, lamento haberte llamado ahora, no descansaste mucho después de regresar de tu ultimo trabajo, pero es una tarea que solo ustedes podrán hacer, vivirán juntos por dos semanas-

-vivir juntos... dos sesemanas? Kyoko se puso pálida

-tranquilízate mogami san el jefe no ha especificado lo que tenemos que hacer, es sobre trabajo, si tenemos que estar bajo el mismo techo va a ser asunto de trabajo no personal

las palabras de ren tranquilizo a kyoko, pero una parte de ella le dolió que ren la viera solo como compañera de trabajo.

Takarada muestra unas imágenes en una súper pantalla LCD de su oficina -este hombre que ven ahí es Lois Ralf Honda Hellton, presidente del grupo multimillonario Honda importante compañía farmacéutica y de laboratorios de medicina biomolecular (NA), graduado de harvard con máster en bioquímica, biomedicina y máster de física. Hace unos días se tomo esta fotografía (cambio la imagen de la pantalla) este es Honda reunido con Vladimir klum unos de los terroristas mas buscados en Rusia, fue tomado por el gobierno ruso, contacto con nuestro país, quiere que investiguemos ya que no tienen jurisdicción en Japón y no quiere verse en problemas políticas con nosotros, nuestro deber es evitar que se planeen conspiraciones terrorista en nuestros pies.

-lo que quiere jefe es que nos infiltremos en su casa o algo parecido?- decía kyoko

-no es tan simple kyoko, aunque este hombre sea el presidente del grupo Honda, todo lo maneja desde su mansión (va mostrando otra imagen) estas imágenes fueron tomadas por nuestro satélite, es un terreno de 1500 metro cuadrado, aquí (va mostrando mas imágenes, esta era de una edificación de dos pisos) se encuentra el laboratorio personal del doctor, esta justo dentro del terreno de su mansión, se cree que esta experimentando con nanotecnología (NA) para qué o que cosa esta experimentando es lo que tenemos que averiguar, si el asunto es grave e incumbe a Japón tendremos que tomar cartas al asunto

-pero eso no explica el motivo para que mogami san y yo vivamos juntos si es un asunto de investigar

-a eso ya me iba a explicar ren, como veras esa mansión es impenetrable, es prácticamente una fortaleza, tiene guardias de seguridad en cada rincón tanto por fuera como por dentro, cámaras de seguridad por todo el terreno, sería imposible entrar sin ser visto hasta por el mejor agente como tú, aquí entra el asunto de que ustedes vivan juntos (muestra otras imágenes en la pantalla) estos son Rui Josep Honda y Haruka Victoria Honda, edad 17 años, 2º de preparatoria, hermanos gemelos, son los hijos consentidos del doctor, cada año se realiza una fiesta dentro de la mansión por el cumpleaños de estos chicos, justamente se celebrara dentro de dos semanas, deben de tener invitación para entrar

-eso no es tan difícil, solo robamos unas de las invitaciones y entramos- dice ren

-el problema radica que no se puede hacer tal cosa, la invitación no será un simple papel, (muestra otra imagen en la pantalla) la invitación es una tarjeta electrónica con un chip fabricado por el doctor, un chip incopiable que solo lo lee un programa computarizado en la mansión, este tarjeta traerá la información del invitado, así que tendrán que ser invitados directamente por los hijos de Honda, éstos chicos estudian en la prestigiosa gakuen élite japan internacional, una academia en donde los estudiantes más destacado y niños ricos atienden, tu y ren tendrán que seducir a este par de hermanos y hacer que los inviten a la fiesta

-cuales son sus preferencias de pareja?- pregunta kyoko

-estos chicos tienen un gusto muy exigentes, a él le gusta las pelinegra, inteligentes, atléticas y hermosas. A ella, altos, guapos, atléticos e inteligente y sobre todo a ambos les gusta que tengan pareja, no importa si la persona tiene las demás características, el hobby de ambos es romper las relaciones de parejas estable, es un juego entre ambos hermanos, seducen, engañan y cuando esos cae perdidamente enamorados los dejan.

-el papel de kyoko y yo es de pareja por lo que veo

-es correcto ren, estas (le da unos documentos a ambos) serán su nueva identidad, ren será katsuki kinomoto, edad 25 años, nuevo profesor de deporte y natación del gakuen élite japan internacional, primo y prometido de Mio kinomoto de 17 años, estudiante transferida al GEJI, este será el papel de kyoko

-cuando comenzaremos jefe?- pregunta kyoko -mañana mismo, ya todo el papeleo y la documentación esta listo-

terminaron de hablar unos detalles que faltaban, a kyoko le cambiaron su look y le entregaron el uniforme del instituto, ambos se instalarían durante la misión en un apartamento cerca de la academia

00000 AL DÍA SIGUIENTE 00000 EN EL GAKUEN ÉLITE JAPAN INTERNACIONAL 00000000000

era temprano por la mañana, aún no sonaba la campana para el inicio de las clases, había un pequeño alboroto en unos de los salones de clase, chicos y chicas rodeaban a una pareja, un chico de ojos café, con cabello castaño claro, de un 1,75 metros, muy guapo (pero no se compara a ren) lo acompañaba una hermosa chica de pelo largo ondulado un poco más claro que el chico, un poco más baja y los mismo ojos, eran los hermanos honda, son los más populares del instituto, no solo por sus belleza, son inteligentes, destacados deportistas y por ser unas de las familias más adineradas.

-Rui kun me han dicho que hay un nuevo estudiante, es extraño que entre uno en el transcurso del año escolar- personaje de relleno

-yo también lo escuché, parece ser que es un estudiante muy destacado académicamente, por eso la han dejado transferirse aquí, y que el motivo del cambio repentino de escuela es por asunto familiares, debe de ser un nerd, será una chica o chico?- personaje de relleno

-y también parece que han cambiado al profesor de deporte, escuche que es familiar del nuevo estudiante- personaje de relleno

-suena interesante verdad haruka- dejo Rui

-no suena mal (con una pequeña sonrisa malévola) deberíamos sentarnos ya va a comenzar la clase

entra el profesor -buenos días chicos, el día de hoy va a haber una nueva estudiante, entra por favor- entra una kyoko de cabello negro con un corte corto asimétrico (este cortado a lo diagonal, es decir que se ve mas largo un lado que otro) que le daba un look más juvenil, vestía con el uniforme escolar de verano de la academia, constaba de una chemise blanco de manga corta, con una corbata roja y chaleco negro, con una falda a cuadro rojo-negro corta hasta unos centímetros de las rodillas que combinaba con unas largas botas negras que la hacían lucir muy sexy

00 MURMULLOS 00

-silencio chicos, deja que su nueva compañera se presente

-me llamo Mio kinomoto, tengo 17 años, me gustan los deportes, no tengo ningún hobby en específico, mucho gusto en conocerlos

-alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle- casi todos los chicos levanta la mano

-cual es tu número telefónico?- -tienes novio?- -quisieras salir conmigo?- -vives en donde?-

-tengo novio, vivo a unas cuadras de la academia- Kyoko sonrío, estar ahí la hacía recordar sus días de escuela, nunca fue popular ni tenías amigos, que los chicos la vieran atractiva y bella la hacía sentir incomoda

-ya basta de esas clases de pregunta chicos, kinomoto siéntate allí- Kyoko se ubico es un escritorio vacío al lado de la ventana.

Termino la primera clase, algunos de los chicos se le acercaron a Kyoko, haciéndole preguntas, Rui honda se le acerca –hey chicos cálmense van asustar a la nueva estudiante- los demás se alejaron como si tuvieran una clase de respeto hacia él -hey baby, why do not you just leave that boyfriend you have for me and go out with me- le dijo rui para impresionar a mio

-Why should I switch to my boyfriend who is a man in every way by a little boy like you- le respondió kyoko con una mirada seductora, kyoko habla perfectamente el ingles, lo había aprendido cuando estaba en la academia de policía, en la CIJS estaba aprendiendo Frances, español y mandarin por los momentos (si estudiara otras mas a la vez se volvería loca), comparada con ren, él habla otros 7 idiomas, el ingles, portugués, español, cantones, mandarin, Frances y el italiano sin contar los que estaba aprendiendo todavía.

-why not try if I'm more man than your boyfriend? I'm sure you would go crazy with love for me

-No thanks, I'm sure you will not compare with him- _(maldito chiquillo me hace recordar al idiota y arrogante de shotaro) _pensaba kyoko, mirándolo con una cara de confianza, sus demonios querían salir y matar al chico

-rui déjala en paz va a pensar que eres un cretino don juan

-haruka

-disculpa a mi hermano kinomoto san o puedo llamarte mio?

-no esta bien, puedes llamarme mio

-yo soy haruka honda pero llámame haruka y este chico aquí es mi hermano gemelo rui

-es verdad que tienes novio? El tiene suerte de tener una linda novia como tu

-si tengo novio, en realidad es mi prometido, él tiene 25 años, nos pensamos casar después que me gradúe

-no debe ser tan guapo como yo- dijo rui

-no, él es mil veces mas atractivo que tu, bueno me disculpan voy a salir a dar una vuelta- kyoko sale del salón de clases, los hermanos se quedaron hablando

-ella es la nueva pieza de nuestro juego haruka, es atractiva me gusta

-solo falta la otra pieza, ojala que sea guapo o no me daría animo de jugar, encárgate averiguar de quien su prometido, será entretenido ver como rompe su amor. Cual será el premio esta vez?

-mmm... quien conquiste primero tendrá la mesada de tres meses, así que prepárate para dármelos hermanita

-no tengas tanta confianza por que ganaste la ultima vez, no es mi culpa que aquel estupido tuviera otras preferencias sexuales

Kyoko camina por la escuela buscando a ren, no lo pudo encontrar así que se regreso al salón ya que iba a empezar la siguiente clase

-han visto al nuevo profesor de deporte, esta súper guapo parece un modelo- kyoko escucha un grupo de compañeras hablando, se sentó en su puesto

-de verdad? Ya quiero que sea mañana, nos toca clase de deporte, quiero ver si es verdad que esta guapísimo- siguen hablando de ren

Kyoko sabía que ren era atractivo y que volvía loca a todas las mujeres que lo conocían, eso la hacía sentir un poco molesta (_que es este sentimiento cuando escucho a otras hablar de él, no, no puede ser celos, eso no, es por escuchar a esa locas hormanales hablar descaradamente de tsuruga san, eso debe ser)_

*MURMULLOS* -miren allá abajo, ese es el nuevo profesor que te dije- están viendo hacia la ventana –tienes razón es muy guapo, ya quiero conocerlo-

Kyoko que esta sentada junto a la ventana observaba a ren (_una persona como él no se fijaría en alguien como yo)_ pensó ella

Las clases terminaron, kyoko le aviso a ren que llegaría al apartamento un poco más tarde, tenía que hacer unas compras para preparar la comida, un rato después kyoko llega al apartamento, no era un apartamento tan grande como el suyo, pero era cómodo, ren se encontraba haciendo abdominales en el suelo

-veo que se estar ejercitando tsuruga san, salí a comprar unas cosas para preparar la cena

-quieres que te de ayuda mogami san?

-no es necesario siga con lo que estaba haciendo (entra a la cocina) ah por cierto tsuruga san, hay un sujeto que me esta siguiendo desde que salí del instituto, es unos de los hombres que trabaja para la familia honda, los hermanos parece que quieren averiguar quien es mi querido prometido.

-que tal la actitud de los gemelos? Simpáticos no?

-si muy simpáticos (lo dice con sarcasmo) los muy cretinos se creen que están en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, ni que ese chico fuese el ultimo hombre del mundo me fijaría en él de verdad (_me hace recordar al animal de shotaro) _ese narcisista, no es como usted (lo dijo en voz baja)

-y como soy yo? Kyoko se asusto ren la miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta –desde cuando esta ahí tsuruga san- ren estaba ahí desde que kyoko hablaba de los honda, se estaba divirtiendo de los repentinos cambios de humor de kyoko en esos momentos, kyoko se encontraba sonrojada de la vergüenza

-que lo hace diferente a mi? la miraba con la sonrisa del emperador de la noche, se le acercaba a ella como si fuese una presa

-pupues que no es narcisista, es serio, inteligente, fuerte, habilidoso y… bien parecido (esto ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja)

-y que más, no escuche lo último- se le acerca más hasta estar de frente a ella

-pues lo que escucho- se le acerco más

-no te oí- kyoko ya no soportaba se moría de la vergüenza –puesss…. Que usted no... No es feo- PZIIIIIII PZIIIIIII era el sonido de la tetera de agua hirviendo que kyoko preparaba para el té, ella volvió a su tarea de hacer la cena, ren se retiro de la cocina para no mortificarla más, le gustaba verla de esa forma. Cenaron y conversaron como si fuesen viejos amigos que no se veían por años. Terminaron de cenar ren la obligo a que lo dejara lavar los platos ya que ella fue que preparo la cena, le dijo que también tenía que ayudar en algo a kyoko.

Kyoko se fue a tomar el aire a la terraza del apartamento, el cielo estaba despejado, se veía claramente las estrellas –es raro para nosotros tener el privilegio de observar así las estrella- dijo ren que también salio a la terraza a acompañar a kyoko

-si, tienes razón, antes cuando estudiaba me gustaba observar las estrellas por las noches en mi ventana, luego cuando comencé a trabajar no encontraba el tiempo para hacer lo que me gusta, hermosas no?- kyoko hablaba con ren observando el cielo, una suave brisa acariciaba el rostro y cabellos de ella, ren la observaba, nunca había visto alguien tan bella y que deseara tanto –si… son hermosas, pero no más hermosas que tu- kyoko se ruborizo, cambió el tema que la avergonzaba un poco –mira allá (observa un hombre escondido en una esquina de la calle) ahí esta el hombre de los hondas, esta esperando un momento interesante para fotografiarnos-

-ya lo vi., esta esperando que haya un poco de acción- sonrío, luego la abrazo por las espalda –tsuruga san que esta haciendo?-

-vamos a darles unas fotos que tomar- le susurro al oído, besándola suavemente en el cuello –deteng…- no supo cuando fue que quedo frente a él, ren la beso en los labios, kyoko estaba experimentando su primer beso, los labios de ren eran tibios y provocativos, se asusto cuando él comenzó a introducir su lengua en su boca buscando la de ella, kyoko se sintió en el paraíso, no quería parar de besarlo, el beso ser torno más y más apasionado turnándose con besos húmedos en el cuello y en la oreja, ren la abrazaba por la cintura, guiándola hacia dentro del apartamento, cayendo sobre el sofá, él encima de ella, besándola en el cuello y en la boca, ella se dejo llevar, nunca se había sentido tan bien, ren se quito la sudadera de un solo tiron (recuerden que estaba haciendo ejercicios) Kyoko nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto y deseable, él comenzó a desatar la corbata del uniforme de ella, siguió con los botones del chaleco y la camisa, nunca en su vida ha tenido que desabotonar tantas, se le hizo una eternidad, hasta que al fin solo la dejó con un sexy sostén blanco de encaje, ren cambio el rumbo de sus besos bajando sobre sus pechos cubiertos de aquella prenda combinándolos con suaves caricias de sus manos, quería disfrutar más de su cuerpo, trato de quitar la prenda de arriba, pero la posición en que estaban no se le hacía fácil, levanto a Kyoko sentándola sobre sus piernas, le quito el bendito sostén, beso y acaricio sus endurecidos pechos, mientras unas de sus manos se coleaba debajo de su falda, apretando sus muslos y acercándola más a su cuerpo, haciendo que Kyoko rozara algo duro y tibio en su entrepierna, se oyó un gemido por parte de ren, Kyoko volvió en razón se asusto por lo que estaba apunto de hacer con ren, se levanto y se cubrió con la camisa

-lo siento, no puedo hacerlo

-kyoko yo te deseo- le dijo un ren todo excitado

-lo siento tsuruga san (sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse) nunca he hecho esto, estoy asustada de volver a depender de alguien, pase casi toda mi vida esperando un poco de afecto que nunca recibí de aquella persona, espere un beso, una caricia, amor que nunca experimente y ahora recibo todo de un solo golpe, no se que me pasó hace unos momentos, tengo miedo de mi misma, tengo miedo de la Kyoko que correspondió tus afectos, de verdad lo siento- sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer en su rostro

-perdóname tu a mi, Kyoko, no debí dejar que esto pasara más de un beso, yo también me deje llevar- la abrazó con mucha ternura –yo, te amo- Kyoko no respondió, no se cuantos minutos pasaron abrazados, no hubo palabras durante ese tiempo solo un tranquilizador silencio. Kyoko se aparta de ren –tsuruga san voy a tomar primero yo, un baño, así que discúlpeme por lo hace un momento, buenas noches- se lo dijo sin poder mirarlo a su cara, ren se tumbo en el mueble, maldiciendo aquel lugar por no tener algún licor para calmar su mente.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas del autor:**

**Medicina biomolecular: **** es un enfoque moderno de la Medicina curativa y preventiva, que utiliza sustancias naturales para mejorar la calidad de vida, combatir enfermedades crónicas, prevenir males futuros, y así contribuir a vivir más y sobre todo mejor.**

**Nanotecnología: es un campo de las ****ciencias aplicadas**** dedicado al control y manipulación de la ****materia**** a una escala menor que un ****micrómetro****, es decir, a nivel de ****átomos**** y ****moléculas**** (****nanomateriales****). Lo más habitual es que tal manipulación se produzca en un rango de entre uno y cien ****nanómetros****. **

**Hola a todos los que me leen, este capitulo si lo subí un poco más rápido, tenía a full mi inspiración y también un poco más larguito, y les deje un casi lemon jejej, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, ojala que aya salido bien, por cierto tengo en mente escribir otro fic sobre kyoko y ren, no tendrá nada que ver con la serie original, tendrá que ver con la categoría de fantasía y magia, bueno aún no estoy segura de subirlo a esta pagina por que no se si a los lectores les vaya a gustar que escriba algo así, si quieren leerlo por favor avísenme y pensare ponerlo o no.**

**Aquí va mi respuesta a los reviews, en realidad mi único review que me llego (un poco triste):**

**Inupis: tratare de subir los capítulos un poco más largo, pero es que a veces no se que escribir, en el baile de tango quise describir un poco más, pero busque información por Internet y no entendí nada de los pasos de baile así que intente lo que pude. Con el asunto de shotaro kyoko aún lo odia así que el problemita se resolverá muy pronto por que no pienso hacer muy largo este fic, solo unos 10 o 12 cap, así que mándame más reviews y cuídate mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad del mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura.**

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**Los siguientes hechos a continuación son solo ficticios, si hay alguna afinidad con ellos es pura coincidencia.**

**CAP 6**

Kyoko miraba hacia la ventana del salón de clases, no dejaba de suspirar y pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aquella mañana evitaba hablar del tema con ren, habían desayunado juntos, las únicas palabras que se dirigieron eran sobre trabajo, eso la relajo un poquito pero en un momento a otro tenían que discutirlo, no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo, porque cada vez que lo hacía le recordaba su cuerpo semidesnudo y maldecía que ese día tenía clase de deporte con él y tendría que verlo en la noche también.

-señorita kinomoto mio… kinomoto mio- Kyoko despertó de sus pensamientos, recordó que estaba en la clase de historia antigua –si profesor-

-ya que la alumna no toma nota y no presta atención a la clase me da a entender que nuestro tema de hoy sobre la relación sobre la realidad y la mitología griega se la sabe, así que contésteme, por que los antiguos griegos pensaban que las estaciones climáticas se debían a los dioses y a cual dios griegos se le atribuía?

-según la mitología griega las diferentes estaciones se debían a la diosa deméter, es la agonía que sufrió esta diosa por el rapto de su hija perséfone por hades, Zeus que es el padre de persefone, al ver la agonía que sufría la tierra le exigió a hades que devolviera su hija a demeter, así que este engaño a persefone que comiera unas semillas de granadas del inframundo, con esto la obligaba a volver cada seis meses al inframundo, estos seis meses simbolizaban el verano, la época del año en que Grecia sufría de la sequía, los otro seis meses representaba el invierno la época en que la tierra abundaba-

"_aunque historia no era mi materia favorita, aun recuerdo muchas cosas, debo de dejar de pensar en ren, Kyoko no baka"_

-muy bien su respuesta, pero aun así preste atención

La clase se termino, la hora se pasaba rápido para Kyoko, ya había llegado la hora para la clase de deporte por lo general se realizaba en la cancha de atletismo, ese día no iba a ser diferente con los 32 alumnos de la clase de Kyoko, el uniforme deportivo era igual para ambos sexos, una simple franela negra con bordes rojos, pantalón deportivo negro con rayas rojas a los lados y unos tenis negro, al llegar a la cancha se encontraron a ren dando unos últimos detalles a varios objetos que se encontraban alrededor de la pista, ren termino y se acerco a los chicos.

-buenas tardes chicos, como verán su antiguo profesor se tuvo que retirar por asuntos personales, antes de presentarnos colóquense en dos filas los varones adelante y las chicas en una fila detrás de ellos…(se terminaron de acomodar) mi nombre es katsuki kinomoto, soy un maestro muy estricto y exigente, no quiero alumnos holgazanes y flojos así que tendrán que dar el 100% de sus esfuerzos, tomare la lista de asistencia así que cuando los nombres digan presente y levanten el brazo para poder conocerlos.

Ren tomaba la asistencia, haruka que se encontraba detrás de su hermano le dijo al oído –es mas guapo en persona, esta mil veces mejor que tu, quiero ese hombre para mi y pronto lo conseguiré, nadie se me resiste.

FLASHBACK 6 y media de la mañana

Rui entra en la habitación de su hermana –no sabes tocar antes de entrar- ella iba saliendo del baño ya vestida con su uniforme escolar –mira esto- rui le dio un sobre, dentro de ella se encontraba las fotos de Kyoko besándose con ren en el balcón del apartamento –por lo que veo la parejita iba por algo mas que un beso-

-mira bien la foto no reconoces a este hombre-

-aparte que lo quiero en mis brazos pues no lo había visto nunca

-es el nuevo profesor de deporte

-esto se pone cada vez mejor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ren aun pasaba la lista cuando nombro a mio, la miro a los ojos "_se ve tan hermosa, metí la pata ayer, no volverá a ser la misma conmigo, hoy simplemente evito hablar de cualquier tema personal, ojala que la actividad de hoy cambie un poco su humor, ella es muy competitiva le va a gustar"_

Kyoko: _"por kami sama, tsuruga san no siga mirándome así, que se me va a salir el corazón, oh dios se me vienen las imagines de la noche anterior"_

Haruka: _"este es la primera vez que veo un hombre tan espectacular, ese rostro de adonis, debe de tener uno buenos músculos escondido bajo esa ropa, ya quiero estar debajo de ese hombre"_

Rui: _"como mira a mi futura mujer, no le veo nada de bueno, hasta haruka se esta babeando por el, que cara pondrás cuando te quite a tu amada"_

Ren termino de tomar la asistencia –todos habrán notado lo que esta en la pista de carrera, estas serán sus obstáculos, como verán esta prueba valdrá el 30% de sus notas de este semestre, el primer obstáculos son varios pares de cauchos tiene que pasar dentro de ellas evitando tropezar, luego unas cuantas columnas de medio metro de altura tendrán que saltarlas para pasar a la siguiente que son dos columnas de dos metro y medio de alto que sujetan cada extremo de una vara de tres metro a lo horizontal que tendrán que sujetarse y pasar al otro lado sin caerse al suelo, después hay una piscina de arena tienen que pasar por debajo de ella hasta salir sin tocar la malla que esta a 40 centímetro de la arena, al tocarlo sonaran unos cascabeles atadas a ellas y el ultimo obstáculo una pared de madera de cinco metros, tendrán que pasarla subiendo por la cuerda que cuelga de la pared, al pasarla hay una campana el primero que lo tome gana, si al fallar a algún obstáculo tendrán que empezar desde el principio del obstáculo, se harán 5 rondas de carreras de dos en dos, en la primera ronda el que pierda solo obtendrá 50/100 puntos por su esfuerzo por cada ronda que pasen se le va sumando 10 puntos, el que gane será el único que obtendrá 100 puntos y una sorpresa, pero solo lo diré al final, quedo alguna duda?-

-no sensei- dijeron todos

-pero primero un pequeño calentamiento

La carrera empezó, Kyoko que ya había hecho esto muchas veces en el CIJS se le hizo muy fácil ya que no se comparaba con los obstáculos del campo de entrenamiento del CIJS que son 10 veces mas difíciles y 10 veces mas peligroso (peligroso en el sentido que tenias que correr sobre el resbaladizo barro, esquivar a los otro agentes disparándote con armas de pintura y disparar también), muchas de ellas competía contra ren que siempre le ganaba por unos segundos a ella. Llego la ultima ronda era Kyoko contra el mejor atleta del instituto, Rui, en la cuarta ronda había quedado ambos, haruka y otro chico, Kyoko quería competir contra haruka para aterrizarla de su pedestal de arrogancia pero para su mala suerte compitió con el otro chico, durante las rondas anteriores se fue colocando mas cauchos y columnas para saltarlas.

-solo quedan mio y rui, el nuevo obstáculo son unas dianas colgados por una cuerda sujetadas por dos tubos, tienen que dispararles a todas antes de ir por la campana- decía ren

Rui se le acerco a Kyoko –si gano me tendrás que dar un beso

-y por que lo haria? no voy a apostar contigo

-tienes miedo de perder contra mi?

-no voy a perder, y si gano yo, que me ofreces?

-lo que quieras, pero si yo gano tendrás que besarme… (Se le acerco a la oreja) frente a tu prometido- miro hacia la dirección de ren

"_con que ya los hermanitos saben quien es mi amado novio, mejor me hago la sorprendida, pero te romperé el orgullo cuando te gane" –_quien te dijo que el es mi novio

-tengo fuentes de información querida, mas te vale que cumplas la apuesta cuando pierdas o le diré a todos que el nuevo profesor tiene una relación amorosa con una estudiante y a ambos no le va a ir muy bien

-OK, pero eso si fuera el caso que tu ganaras y si yo gano harás lo que yo diga- "_no se como se le ocurrió el jefe que un estudiante sea la prometida de su profesor, si el colegio se entera estaríamos fuera de la academia y la misión se estropearía"_

-trato hecho

Ren observaba a Kyoko y a rui conversando, aunque sabia que kyoko solo estaba por la misión y no por socializar sentía un inmenso sentimiento de posesividad y celos hacia a ella, un sentimiento que comenzó a surgir después de la noche anterior con kyoko

Empezó la carrera ambos tenían la misma ventaja, pasaron por los cauchos y las columnas sin ninguna dificultad, los compañeros de clases gritaba para darles ánimos, terminaron de pasar por la piscina de arena, la pared de madera, ahora ambos estaban frente las dianas tomaron la pistola de pintura, rui disparo varias veces, le dio a dos diana faltaba una, giro la cabeza para ver hacia mio, bam bam bam, tres tiro perfecto hacia las diana por parte de ella, la vio correr y sonó la campana, en unos segundos ya había sido derrotado, su orgullo había sido pisoteado por una mujer, sintió rabia contra ella y a la vez la deseaba mas.

Los compañeros de clase se acercaron a mio para felicitarla nunca habían visto alguien que le ganara rui, kyoko miro hacia donde ren, tenia una expresión de enojo, se escabullo del gentío que se dirigían a rui, se acerco a ren –que pasa katsuki sensei, parece algo molesto-

-pues me molestas tu, por que no competiste enserio?

-quien dijo que no competía enserio, no me iba a dejar ganar

-por favor ky… mio tu eres mas rápida y hábil que eso, si fueses perdido por ese chico por no ser seria lo tendrías que besar

"_tsuruga san nos escucho, será que… esta celoso… no, claro que no, no puede ser eso, debe de estar enojado por que si lo beso rui pensaría que tiene paso libre conmigo, se cansaría de mi y no me invitaría a la fiesta en su fortaleza"_

_-_lo siento katsuki san yo…- los demás se le acercaron si dejar que estos pudieran terminar de conversar

-sensei usted dijo que habría una sorpresa para el ganador- dijo uno de los estudiante

-si, es verdad, pues el ganador competirá contra mi y si pierdo le daré un beso al ganador si quiere

-QUE?- las chicas gritaban de emoción

-y si pierdo contra usted sensei?- le dijo kyoko. Ren le sonrió –pues lo decidiré después

Esa sonrisa de ren a kyoko no le gustaba, por ninguna razón tenia que perder se dijo a ella misma que se esforzaría al 200%

-no creo que kinomoto san le gane al sensei, aunque le haya ganado a rui no creo que le gane a un profesor

-y que esta requete bueno

-además puso mas difíciles los obstáculo, humedeció toda la arena de la piscina hasta que quedara barro y puso que unos chicos movieran la cuerda que sujetan las dianas para que estén en movimiento, tuvo suerte la ultima vez, pero no creo que le de a las diana esta vez- hablaban entre si unos chicos de su clase.

Kyoko miraba el barro en la piscina "_el barro es muy difícil de sacar de la ropa_" –sensei será que me puedo quitar la franela antes de la carrera, tengo una franelilla puesto por debajo es que… el barro es muy difícil de lavar- "_aunque tenga que mancharme el pantalón y la franelilla, pero será una prenda menos con barro" _

-esta bien, mio, si es por eso te doy permiso

Kyoko se quito la franela dejándola en una franelilla negra ajustada al cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas curvas, unos pequeños abdominales y unos músculos tonificados, pero sin dejarse verse muy femenina. Todos los chicos se babearon por ella al igual que rui, haruka la envidiaba ella tenia buen cuerpo, pero la de kyoko era perfecta aun con pequeños pechos.

Ren la observaba vestía casi igual cuando se conocieron, franelilla y pantalón negra, en aquel tiempo no había sentido nada por ella, pero al solo verla así le pareció la mujer mas bella y atractiva que nunca había conocido. Ren se quito la chaqueta de deporte que llevaba puesto lo dejo con solo una simple franelilla negra semi pegada l cuerpo que dejaron a chicos y chicas con la boca abierto por esos brazos duros y perfecto cuerpo. Kyoko se sonrojo lo había visto mas de una vez así pero después lo de anoche se imaginaba ese cuerpo semidesnudo encima de ella.

-ahora si estamos listos- silbidos de emoción y gritos de apoyo de todos comenzaron, sonó el pito de la salida, kyoko le encantaba competir contra ren, porque significaba un verdadero reto, aunque el siempre le ganaba nunca le molesto perder, era emocionante estar con el.

-Wao que rápidos son ambos, el sensei es realmente sorprendente y kinomoto san va parejo a el, en las otras carreras no era así de rápida

Rui los escucho "_la estupida esa, se estaba burlando de mi, ella sabia que me iba a ganar"_

-oye rui parece que tu presa, es mejor que tu, la tendrás difícil

-lo mismo digo yo, parece que entre ellos hay una conexión muy fuerte de romper, este es un verdadero reto- discutían los hermanos hondas

Kyoko y ren llegaron donde la piscina de barro, kyoko ingeniosamente se acostó de espalda a la piscina, con una de sus piernas colocada al borde de la piscina tomo un impulso y empujo su cuerpo con fuerza al otro extremo de la piscina, ahorrándose la molestia de gatear, ren la observo, sonrió así mismo "_eres cada día mejor" _ kyoko sale, corre a la pared sube por la cuerda al llegar a la final de la pared, ren casi ya la alcanzaba, el era mas fuerte y alto llego con menos dificultad que ella arriba, bajo de la pared corrió hacia las armas, la tomo al igual que ren unos dos segundos después que ella, bam bam bam varios tiros se escucharon al mismo tiempo, 6 tiros perfectos a las dianas en movimiento por parte de los dos, ningún disparos de mas, corrieron hacia la campana, ren estaba mas cerca esta apunto de tomar la campana, kyoko tomo un salto cayendo encima de ren y tomando la campana a la misma vez que ren.

Kyoko levanto la vista, tenia muy cerca el rostro de ren, este lo miro –creo que fue un empate, pero si aun quieres el beso, la puedes tomar ahora- kyoko se sonrojo de un abrir y cerrar de ojo se levanto de ren –no gracias, no lo quiero

Sus compañeros se acercaron para felicitarlos, entre todos ayudaron a recoger los obstáculos de la pista

-cuidase mucho sensei, kinomoto san, esta bien que terminen de recoger lo que falta?

-no, esta bien, falta solo un poco, entre todos recogimos la mayoría ya pueden irse se va haciendo un poco tarde- eran un poco mas de las 6 y media de la tarde, kyoko y ren aun recogían unas cosas que faltaban

-hoy me divertí mucho tsuruga san, extrañaba un poco de ejercicio- le sonrió

-lo hice para romper el hielo, hoy en la mañana no has querido discutir lo que paso, de vedad me sobrepase un poco ayer

-yo también tuve la culpa, no sabia como mirarlo, después de que casi me entreg… de verdad no quiero hablar de eso

-lo que te dije ayer es cierto, yo te deseo como a ninguna otra, yo te amo kyoko- kyoko quedo paralizada por aquellas palabras no sabia que decir

-yo…yo….- RING RING RING suena el teléfono de ren….

-ok enseguida iré…

-que paso tsuruga san, te llamaron de la agencia?

-si el jefe quiere verme ahora, me tengo que ir, déjame terminar de ayudarte

-no, mejor ve ahora, falta guarda esta cosa en el deposito deportivo y me iré al apartamento, así que ve ahora te veré en la noche

-cuídate entonces

-no te preocupes, siempre me cuido bien- ren se alejo de allí

Kyoko llevaba las últimas cosas que faltaban guardar en el depósito deportivo… PUM… se cerró la puerta

-pero que demonios pasa aquí…

**CONTINUARA….**

**Gomenasai, había dicho que lo publicaría entre 8 a 15 días, pero me distraje leyendo la saga de dark hunter que me recomendó mi amiga sakuraliz y en mi otro futuro fic de kyokoxren que por apoyo de mis lectores la publicare en unos días, es un fic muy distinto con un toque oscuro, bueno no diré mas, solo tienen que leerlo. Bueno aquí contestare mis reviews**

**Inupis: no te preocupes por tardarte tanto, me alegro que hayas podido leer mi fic, este capitulo me salio un poco cortico, pero estoy feliz que te haya gustado.**

**Sakuraliz: no te preocupes, a mi también me pasa eso con mi Internet, lo de kinomoto si lo saque por lo de sakura card captor, y rui por que no se ocurría ningún otro nombre, a decir verdad soy muy mala con los nombres de las personas y mas para recordarlas, como por ejemplo ya me había graduado del bachillerato hace mas de cuatro años y no me acuerdo ni mas de la mitad de los nombres de mi excompañeros.**

**Lo del baile de tango es mi parte favorita del fic, y trate de hacer lo mejor con mi semilemon, ojale que te haya gustado.**

**Yenni-chan: este es el primer reviews que me mandas y espero otros muchos más de ti. Soy un poco mala jejej deje con muchas ganas el asunto de ren y kyoko, que muy pronto se resolverá.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad del mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura.**

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**Los siguientes hechos a continuación son solo ficticios, si hay alguna afinidad con ellos es pura coincidencia.**

**Cáp.**** 7**

"_siento como si una tonelada de bloques aplastara mi cabeza, intento levantarme del __frió suelo, no veo nada con mis ojos vendados, intento gritar pero me han amordazado, quiero mover mi cuerpo atado desde los brazos hasta mis pies, mi capturadotes han hecho un buen trabajo en inmovilizarme, por si tuviera la mas mínima posibilidad, los torturaría hasta que me imploren su muerte" _–demonios- intento decir kyoko-

"_mis lagrimas salen de mis ojos por la rabia que siento por mi estupidez, yo una agente entrenada para las misiones mas riesgosas y difíciles, he bajado mi guardia, me habían encerrado en el deposito deportivo y antes que viera el culpable sentí un insoportable golpe a mi cabeza y perdí la conciencia, despertando en esta miserable estado, no se que hora es, no se cuanto tiempo he estado atada… estoy escuchando unas voces desde afuera"_

-será que la dejamos así, esta sangrando en la cabeza

-no esta muerta, solo inconciente, hicimos lo que ella nos ordeno, nuestro trabajo aquí termino, ella se encargara, marchémonos

"_oigo pasos alejándose, ya no los escucho, se habrán marchado? Ella, hablaron de una mujer… haruka? Seria ella? Pero cual serian sus motivos, aun no puedo sacar conclusiones, debo salir primero de aquí_"

Kyoko intento soltarse sin ningún éxito, cansada y con el cuerpo sucio de barro se quedo quieta, las cuerdas ya le hacían daño por el intento de fajarse _"tsuru… ren, siempre he querido llamarte ren… me dijo que me amaba, en el fondo me siento muy feliz por sus palabras… y si muero hoy? Ya me arrepiento de no haberlo disfrutado anoche, morir a los 20 años… y virgen, que cómico y patético… darme cuenta a la ultima hora que lo amo y que lo mas probable nunca se lo pueda decir"_

2 HORAS MÁS TARDE

"_no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, si me van a matar que lo haga de una manera rápida, no quiero morir aquí abandonada y atada hasta sufrir un colapso por hambre, prefiero un tiro en la frente que morir lentamente… escucho alguien acercándose"_

-haruka donde estas… haruka-

"_es la voz de rui, no puedo gritar, tengo que hacer algún ruido para que venga ayudarme" _kyoko trato de encontrar algo a su alrededor que le sirviera, movió su cuerpo girándose en el suelo y tropezó con un montón de objetos a su espalda, cayendo sobre el suelo y ella.

Un minuto antes

"_que estará pensando haruka, llamándome a las 11 de la noche para que la pasara buscando al instituto que quedo encerrada en el deposito deportivo, de seguro andaba fornicando con algún idiota"_

-por que la cancha de atletismo debe ser tan lejos, menos mal que falta poco- (PAM) –que fue ese ruido? Vino del deposito deportivo… haruka- rui corrió hasta allá, abrió la puerta que supuestamente estaba trancado, busco a su hermana, pero para su sorpresa estaba mio, tirada sobre el suelo inconciente por el golpe recibido de los materiales que cayeron "_oh dios, que has hecho haruka, te has sobrepasado" _rui desato a kyoko y quito el resto de los ojos y la boca, sangraba por la cabeza un poco

-tengo que llevarla a algún hospital- se agacho para tomarla en sus brazos hasta que… (PUM)

-que le has hecho maldito chiquillo- ren apareció lleno de ira lo tomo por el cuello arrinconándolo a la pared –que le has hecho?- apretándolo mas la garganta

-no puedo respirar- le dijo entrecortadamente las palabras por la falta de aire

-suéltalo… katsuki el no fue, solo me estaba ayudando- le dijo kyoko ya conciente

Ren lo soltó e inmediatamente se dispuso a ayudar a kyoko –puedes pararte de pie mio-

-creo que si- con la ayuda de ren se quedo de pie sosteniéndose de la cintura de ren

-deberíamos llevarla al hospital- dijo rui

-nada de hospital por favor, llévame a casa katsuki

Aunque ren la quería llevar a una clínica, entendió que kyoko no quería que el jefe se enterara, asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella

-estas loco, como puedes hacer lo que ella te diga, la golpearon en la cabeza, aun esta sangrando- dijo rui, entendió que no iban a cambiar de decisión –entonces déjame ayudarte a llevarla- antes que rui prestara su ayuda, ren cargo a kyoko en sus brazos y dijo con un tono posesivo –conmigo es suficiente- y se marcho de ahí

Kyoko estaba muy cansada para hablar, se recostó en el pecho de ren durante el trayecto a su auto, no hablaron durante el camino hacia el apartamento, kyoko agradeció el silencio, no quería hablar.

Ya en el apartamento ren tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilio para limpiar las heridas de kyoko –auch- gimió kyoko ante el ardor del alcohol en su golpe de la cabeza –discúlpame kyoko, lo haré mas suave… que fue lo que paso?

Kyoko le contó todo lo sucedido a ren, desde que fue golpeada y cuando rui la ayudo, también le contó sobre su sospecha en haruka honda. Ren sintió una ira intensa por dentro, los sujetos que la golpearon iban a arrepentirse. –si tan solo te fuese esperado- le dijo con el puño apretado golpeando el asiento del mueble donde estaban

-no fue tu culpa, solo cumpliste lo que te pedí, te dije que te fueras (con los ojos un poco húmedos) la culpa es mía, baje la guardia, soy una inútil como agente, debería renunciar- dijo kyoko llorando con ira, ren la abrazo con mucho cariño –no digas eso kyoko, a todos les puede pasar, que haría yo sin ti?, gracias a dios que estas bien- kyoko no le respondió, solo quería sentir el calido abrazo de ren, unos minutos pasaron antes de separarse

-como supiste donde encontrarme?- le pregunto kyoko

-te encontré por el chip localizador que tienes dentro el cuerpo, no te acuerdas? Llegue muy tarde al apartamento, vi que no estabas ni indicios que hubieras llegado, me preocupe y busque tu localización con nuestro sistema satelital… deberías tomarte un baño, yo tomare una después de ti- kyoko obedeció, su cuerpo lleno de barro pedía a grito un baño tibio. Se desvistió y frente al espejo observaba su herida en la parte superior izquierda de su frente y los moretones que le dejaron las fuertes ataduras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ón honda-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rui se dirigía a su habitación, vio cuando su hermana subía por las escaleras, la encaro y con desprecio le dijo –estas cayendo muy bajo haruka, somos despreciables pero no secuestradores ni homicidas

-no es para tanto, no esta muerta ni nada por el estilo- le dijo haruka arrogantemente

-no murió, pero pudo haber sucedido, estaba sangrando en el golpe de la cabeza que tus amigos le dieron… deberíamos parar el juego, no quiero seguir nunca mas en esto, renuncio ganas tu

-para ti habrá terminado, yo no, le quitare ese hombre a esa estupida

-basta ya! Haruka es por tu propio bien- le dijo rui tomándole suavemente la cara –por favor hermana, te lo digo por tu propio bien, si fueses visto la expresión de ese hombre, si el llegara a enterarse que fuiste tu, no se que podría hacerte- haruka sin decir nada se alejo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoko salio del baño envuelta en una bata, ren la esperaba sentado en el mueble –tsuruga san ya puede entrar, ya me tome un baño

-gracias mogami san- kyoko lo observaba desde la puerta de su habitación (esta al lado del baño) ren entraba al baño –espera ren- le dijo kyoko sujetándole el brazo, ren sorprendido que ella lo llamara por su nombre –que pasa kyoko, necesitas alg…- no pudo terminar la frase, kyoko lo besaba dulcemente y a la vez que acariciaba su suave cabello, ren correspondió su beso mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura, el beso se torno mas profundo y apasionado, kyoko lo recostó sobre la pared, bajo sus húmedos besos a su cuello dando pequeño mordisco –ah- gimió ren –kyoko-

-shhhh ren, yo te deseo- le susurro al oído –yo siento lo mismo que tu por mi, te amo-

Ren sintió que le corazón se le iba a salir de la emoción de su confesión, tomo de nuevo los labios de kyoko besándola apasionadamente. Kyoko le susurro –terminemos lo que empezamos ayer- puso sus manos en la hebilla del pantalón de ren

-kyo..ko es pera-

-que pasa ren, no me deseas, no me amas?- le dijo con un tono seductor e inocente

"_dios que mirada mas seductora, claro que te deseo con toda mi alma"_ pensaba ren

-es que estoy un poco sudado y aun con barro déjame darme primero un baño- con la mirada del emperador de la noche le susurro al oído –espérame obedientemente en tu cama, en unos minutos iré por ti- y entro rápidamente al baño antes de arrepentirse de cortar la parte mas buena del momento

Kyoko entro en su habitación y se recostó en la cama "_oh my god, no puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer, ya no hay vuelta atrás" _se dijo, mientras que sus parpados se cerraban

Ren se desvistió como un rayo fugaz, si no fuera por el barro en su cuerpo fuese salido de la ducha en menos de 5 minutos, salio del baño solo con una toalla atada a su cintura, se dirigió al cuarto de kyoko, para su sorpresa kyoko dormía profundamente, se acerco a la cama y sonrió a si mismos por lo bella que estaba, se sentó junto a ella admirando su rostro, acariciándola y sintió furia por su rostro marcado, la cobijo y se despidió besándola a los labios –duerme bien mi amor

Ren salio y entro en su habitación, tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada… -yashiro quiero que me hagas un favor

Al día siguiente…

"_me siento mucho mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza… que es esto?... este es mi bata de baño _(se sonroja) _ayer yo y ren tuvimos… espera, no recuerdo nada… kyoko no baka fue tu primera vez y no recuerdas nada… _(mira hacia el reloj despertador)" -queeeeeee 7:10 AM, por kami sama que tarde es, iré a preparar el desayuno- kyoko se dirigió a la cocina y para su sorpresa ren preparaba el desayuno

-tsuruga san… digo ren que esta haciendo?- "_que pregunta tan tonta kyoko, no es obvio lo que ren hace" _se dijo ella misma

-ayer te vi tan cansada que apague tu despertador para que durmieras un poco mas de tiempo, te iba a levantar hace unos momentos- ren se le acerco a kyoko hasta estar frente a su rostro acorralándola en el marco de la puerta –lo he disfrutado mucho ayer y tu?-

"_no me acuerdo de nada, le seguiré la corriente" –_yo también lo disfrute mucho ren-

"_como me encanta escuchar cuando me llama por mi nombre, como lo imaginaba no recuerda que se quedo dormida antes que pasara algo, la haré sufrir un poco" _ren le robo un pequeño beso –por que no faltamos hoy al colegio y nos damos una segunda ronda de lo de anoche-

-eso no es muy responsable ren, (sonrojada) el trabajo es primero- lo separo de ella

-pero tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo- le dijo viendo a sus pechos endurecidos de kyoko que sobresalían sobre la tela de la bata, kyoko no había entendido sus palabras, siguió la mirada de ren hasta su cuerpo "_que vergüenza se me olvido ponerme ropa interior" –_creo que iré a cambiarme que se hace tarde- le dijo roja como un tomate, caminando hacia su cuarto

-kyoko por cierto, ayer no paso nada, no pienses tanto, te quedaste dormida antes que pasara algo

-por que no me lo dijo, me siento tan apenada y tonta pensando en algo que no paso- le dijo muy avergonzada

-gome gome es que te ves tan linda cuando estas nerviosa, que te quise tomar el pelo (expresión que se le dice cuando te burlas o engañas a alguien)

La mañana transcurrió normal, desayunaron y se trasladaron a la academia, todo parecía normal, el bochinche de los chicos, las mismas clases aburridas, casi todo igual si no fuera que los hermanos Honda habían faltado a clases, ren y kyoko se habrían preocupado si no fuera que el profesor les informo de su ausencia por una pequeña fiebre de ambos.

Ya eran a las cinco de tarde, se había terminado las clases, kyoko esperaba a ren pero este le aviso que saldría a resolver un asunto en el CIJS y llegaría para la cena –perfecto, así no tengo que inventarle una excuso a ren para salir a comprar sola unas cosas- se decía ella misma caminando por una calle comercial…"_aquí esta lo que buscaba, sabia que había visto esta tienda la otra vez que pase por aquí"_

7:30 pm kyoko se encontraba sentada en el mueble después de haberse duchado y preparado la cena esperando a ren que le había avisado de su hora de llegada de un poco mas de las 8 pm "_tengo mas de media hora de sobra" _, tomo una revista, la había comprado aquella tarde, era una edición especial de la revista cosmopolitan *Mas de 100 maneras de complacer a tu hombre* decía en grande el titular de la revista. Kyoko empezó a leerlo y ponía ojos como un plato cada vez que leía cosas explicita sobre el sexo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un edificio abandonado se encontraba dos chicos no mas de 18 años atados a una silla cada uno y con los ojos vendados y amordazados, lloraban y trataban de gritar –cállense- protestaba un hombre detrás de la oscuridad –como se sienten estar atados, a oscuras sin poder pedir auxilio- golpeó unas de la silla –como creen que se sintió mio kinomoto en su lugar… AH?- les grito ren lleno de ira

-mm..m..m- trataba de decir unos de los chicos

-no escucho lo que dicen- le dijo ren apretándole la mandíbula

-mmm…mm- ren le quito la tela de la boca –lo siento, lo juro no fue mi intención, no tenemos nada contra ella

-un lo siento no basta por el daño causado, la golpearon y la hirieron- le dijo con un tono mas calmado y con una navaja en el rostro del chico

-dios ayúdame, por favor no me haga daño

-dios no esta aquí para ayudarte- se acerco al otro chico –dime, quien te ordeno que lo hicieras?- golpeo otra vez la silla

-fue…fue haruka honda

-y su hermano tuvo algo que ver?

-no se, solo hablamos con ella, nunca tuvimos contacto con rui- ren tomo de nuevo la navaja y la coloco un poco mas debajo de la hebilla del pantalón del chico –que tal si les dejo un eterno recuerdo como castigo?- ren suspiro al notar el pantalón recién mojado del chico –si le cuentan a alguien lo que acaba de pasar y vuelven hacerle daño a otra persona, juro que los cazare como si fueran unas ratas (le cortos las cuerdas que los ataban) –esta vez los dejare ir, lárguense y no miren hacia atrás- los chicos se alejaron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-las ocho, kyoko debe de estar esperándome- dijo ren observando su reloj de mano –creo que lo asustaste de por vida ren- apareció yashiro (estuvo siempre ahí observando en la oscuridad) –tendrán pesadillas por un buen tiempo- dijo ren

-pensé que de verdad los ibas a cortar, estaba dudando si detenerte o no, menos mal que era solo un susto- ren camino hasta la salida –quien dijo que no lo quería hacer?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-en el apartamento.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 8:25 pm ren había llegado al apartamento y cenaron, ren ayudaba a kyoko a recoger y a lavar –todo bien ren, me dijisteis que tenias un asunto que resolver en el CIJS

-ah si, todo bien, un pequeño asunto ya resuelto, no te preocupes- "_solo falta una pequeña problemita" –_iré a tomar un baño kyoko, cuando termine quiero hablar sobre tu atentado- ren salio de la cocina y entro al baño, kyoko entro en su habitación, tomo una bolsa y saco una prenda de vestir, la miro –Dios dame el valor para lo que voy hacer

Ren termino de ducharse, salio del baño solo con un paño atado a su cintura, miro hacia la sala y kyoko no se encontraba "_debe de estar en su cuarto, hablare con ella mas tarde" _ entro en su habitación –kyoko que haces a…

-shhhh (lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios) sensei ha sido un mal profesor, creo que necesite un castigo sensei?- le pregunto sensualmente a ren, mientras lo empujaba con una mano en su pecho hacia una silla que ella anteriormente coloco frete a la cama

-creo que necesito un castigo kyoko- dijo ren tragando saliva por lo excitado que estaba al ver a kyoko disfrazada de colegiala traviesa, vestía de una camisa abotonada hasta la mitad que dejaba ver parte del sostén morado de encaje, una mini falda que dejaba ver parte del liguero negro que conectaba con unas medias pantis negra cubierta por una largas botas de cuero, lo sentó en la silla, coloco una de sus rodilla en la silla en el espacio que quedaba entre las pierna de ren, saco unas esposas, se impulso hacia delante quedando sus pechos sobre el rostro de ren, esposando las manos de ren atrás de la silla, ren aprovecho su vista para morder suavemente unos de los pechos de kyoko –ah-gimió kyoko apartándose después de realizar su cometido, -eso arremeterá otro castigo- le dijo rodeándole la espalda, se agacho y lamió suavemente el cuello subiendo por el lóbulo de la oreja –ah – gimió ren, con su entrepierna ya abultada, kyoko gateo sobre la cama sensualmente dejando ver sus pechos a ren

-kyoko suéltame por favor, déjame acariciarte- dijo mirándola como el emperador de la noche –si quieres soltarte primero debes de tomar la llave- sujetaba la llave de las esposas con los dedos –ven, si puedes tomarla- la coloco dentro su sostén, ren trago saliva por su desafío, kyoko gateo mas hasta estar a unos centímetros de el, comenzó a quitarse las botas sensual y lentamente, al terminar gateo hasta estar mas cerca de ren, se sentó de rodillas colocando a unos centímetros sus pechos al rostro de ren –quieres que me lo quite?- le pregunto con los dedos en los botones de la camisa –si- dijo ren, -o quieres quitármelos tu?- puso sus pechos en la frente de el, ren jalo los pocos botones que cerraban las camisas, kyoko se quito la camisa de sus hombros dejándola con un sexy sostén morado de encaje, ren no podía creer lo sensual que ella estaba, acerco su rostro para besar y morder sus pecho sobre la tela, kyoko gemía, tomo los labios de ren dándole un profundo y apasionado beso, se bajo de la cama para sentarse sobre sus piernas, lo beso con mucha hambre como si quisiera devorarlo, bajo su lengua al cuello dejando un lento camino húmedo, ren hacia lo mismo tratando de llegar a sus senos, bajo las tiras del sostén con sus dientes dejando caer el sostén debajo del pecho desnudo, lamía y chupaba suavemente de su seno –ah- kyoko no dejaba de gemir, se alejo de el quedando de pie, comenzó a quitarse la falda, ren trataba de salir de la silla sin éxito, kyoko quedo con unos sexy pantis morado, desabrocho su sostén dejándola libremente –te gusto sensei?

-si me gustas… y mucho- kyoko miro el paño que cubría la entrepierna de ren y le dijo sensualmente –esto me estorba- le dio un jalón liberando el largo miembro de ren, kyoko se sonrojo no sabia que fuera así de grande, ren sonrió malvadamente –ahora te da miedo, que tal si la pruebas?- eso sonó como desafió para kyoko, a ella le encantaba los desafió –por que no?- se sentó de nuevo sobre las piernas de ren con ambas manos tomaron su miembro –ah, no tan duro kyoko- kyoko le dio una sonrisa –y así?- esta vez lo acaricio con una sola mano, desde la punta hasta el fondo, con unos de los dedos le acaricio su punta húmeda bajando hasta la base, dándole movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, ren respiraba con dificultad por la agradable sensación que sentía, cerro los ojos, por el esfuerzo de su respiración –ah…ah- hasta que los movimientos cesaron, ren abrió los ojo, descubriendo lo que kyoko estaba a punto de hacer, estaba de rodilla al suelo "_no va a hacer lo que pienso que va" _–ah- gimió cuando la lengua de kyoko empezó a lamer su entrepierna, daba suaves besos a su punta bajando hasta la base, abrió la boca para dar su primera probada, empezó con la punta hundiéndose hasta la mitad, sacándola y metiéndole mas profundo, la sensación tibia de la boca y rozo de su lengua en su miembro le iba a hacer venir –kyoko para… para- tenia que detenerla tomo su rostro con las manos que recién libero (o sea es un agente secreto, tomo la llave en algún momento y apenas se pudo soltar)

-cuando fue que te sol..- no la dejo terminar de hablar, la lanzo bruscamente sobre el colchón –ahora me toca castigarte a ti, has sido un sido una niña muy mala- se acostó sobre ella besándola profundamente, sus manos acariciaban su pecho, su boca busco el punto rosado de su seno duro jalándola y mordiéndola suavemente combinándolas con suaves apretones de su mano, miro su cuerpo la miro con mucha lujuria, bajo su mirada y quito la ultima prenda –yo también quiero probarte- kyoko no pronuncio ninguna palabra, estaba demasiada excitada para responder, ren bajo hacia su sexo, lamió suavemente, separo un poco mas las piernas de ella, lamió mas profundo metiendo su lengua y la misma vez introducía un dedo, -ah ah ah- kyoko gemía por el intenso placer, ren le gustaba que kyoko disfrutara quiso probar con un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, los gritos de placer aumentaba, -mas, ren mas rápido no te detengas, me vengo- ren paro sus movimientos, la miro a sus ojos –quiero que te vengas en mi kyoko, déjame hacerte sentir todo lo que puedo darte- ren esperaba su respuestas, kyoko no articulaba ni una silaba, ren comenzó a preocuparse –kyoko yo…-

-shhh ren- le dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente –quiero sentir todo el amor que me puedes dar, hazme sentir ren- ren se coloco el bendito condón, abrió mas las piernas de ella, primero acaricio su humedad antes de introducirla lentamente –si te duele me dices y la sacare- le dijo ren –no pares, métela mas- ren prosiguió con su labor, la saco y la metió lentamente hasta el fondo, kyoko aferro sus uñas en la espalda de ren, no por el dolor sino por la fuerte sensación que experimentaba, la saco y metió lentamente aumentando su embestida en un vaivén de adentro hacia fuera, sujeto el cuerpo de kyoko para cambiar de posición, ella encima de el, kyoko se sujeto a su pecho galopando sobre su miembro aumentando su velocidad, ren se inclino un poco hacia los pecho de kyoko para saborearla y chuparla, sus movimientos aumentaron, sus cuerpos sudaban –kyoko me vengo, muévete mas rápido- kyoko lo obedeció aumentando su embestida, llegando al clímax el mismo tiempo, kyoko cayo sobre su pecho por el cansancio –te amo ren- le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso

-yo también te amo- le dijo ren abrazándola, pasaron unos minutos en esa posición, kyoko se acostó en la cama mirándolo a los ojos –sabes eres muy guapo- le sonrió kyoko –tu eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido… no sabia que tuvieras un lado salvaje- kyoko se sonrojo –pues yo tampoco, me tuve que armar de mucho valor para hacer lo que hice hoy… si te portas bien una traviesa policía te pueda venir a castigar- le dio una sonrisa perversa a ren –pero no mas esposas en mis manos- le dijo ren a la vez que la besaba en la boca, mientras su erección volvía, se besaron mas apasionadamente –kyoko ponte de espalda- kyoko obedeció –así?- ren la sujeto por la cintura y la coloco en cuatro patas –así kyoko- mientras rozaba su miembro en kyoko –espera ren, que haces…ah…ah- gimió kyoko cuando ren la introducía de nuevo, kyoko se sujeto en el respaldo de la cama, ren la sujetaba por las caderas dándoles rápidos y duras embestida, bajo una de sus manos en el sexo de kyoko dándoles suaves movimientos para intensificar su orgasmo, su movimiento se torno mas rápido, kyoko estaba apunto de llegar, gritaba el nombre de ren, -rennnnnn- llegando dos segundo antes que ren, que chorreo su tibio liquido en la espalda de ella por la falta de condón, se acostaron muy cansados, minutos después se asearon y durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

Ren despertó por el sonido del despertador, la apago y busco la calida piel de kyoko a su lado, solo encontrando la fría sabana de la cama, escucho ruidos que provenían de la cocina "_kyoko debe de estar preparando el desayuno, se levanto muy temprano son las 6:20 AM, tomare un baño antes de darle los buenos días a mi kyoko… mi kyoko no dudo que ella quiera ser mi novia, mi mujer, solo mia… (_Miro por debajo de la sabana en su cuerpo) _también cambiare las sabanas _(observando las manchas blancas pegadas a la sabana)

Salio del baño, kyoko se encontraba vistiéndose en su habitación, ren la observo, ella le daba la espalda abotonándose la camisa, la única prenda del uniforme que llevaba puesto, bajo la mirada de su espalda, llevaba puesto una sencilla pantis blancas, sonrió y la abrazo desde su espalda –buenos días mi amada novia, te ves divina por la mañana- fue bajando sus brazos a la cintura de kyoko –hueles a champú, te tomaste un baño?

-tome un baño antes de cocinar, tenia el sudor de ayer todavía pegada a mi piel, no seria muy cómodo en nuestra faena del día, mi querido novio- se sonrojo al decir las ultimas palabras

-pero te despertaste muy temprano, quería sentir el calor de tu cuerpo al despertar, eres muy cruel kyoko- le dijo besando su cuello y a la misma vez apretando uno de sus pecho y la otra acariciando la parte baja de ella –ren…ah- gimió al sentir el miembro de ren apretándola entre sus muslos…

Después de haber hecho otra vez el amor, desayunaron y se dirigían al auto de ren –tuve que tomar un segundo baño ren, tendré que esposarte a la cama antes de desayunar… ahora que lo recuerdo no tenias que hablarme de un asunto ayer?- entraron en el auto , ren le contó que con la ayuda de yashiro entro en el sistema de cámaras de seguridad de la academia y averiguaron quienes eran los responsables que la golpearon y ataron, pero no le contó el detalle que ren le había hecho aquellos chicos –con que fue haruka, ya lo sospechaba- dijo kyoko

-quieres que resuelva el problema con ella?

-no, yo me encargare después- ren manejaba en una zona comercial, de repente un chico se le atravesó frente al auto -¡cuidado ren!- grito kyoko, se escucho un chillido por el frenazo del auto que por suerte no golpeo al chico que cayo al suelo, kyoko y ren salieron del automóvil para auxiliar al muchacho, se acercaron al chico –Rui?- dijo kyoko asombrada, el chico se coloco de pie observando los hombres que venían detrás de el

–por favor ayúdenme….

**Continuara…**

**Hoy si les traje un lemon x3, pobrecito ren, lo hice sufrir un poco, pero como dicen la tercera fue la vencida y lo obtuvo con intereses, creo que en el siguiente capitulo se cierra esta misión, y pronto veremos al bastardo de shotaro.**

**En este capitulo no contestare lo reviews, tengo una depre… por algo que me paso y no cargo mucho ánimos :(, prometiendo que en el siguiente capitulo los responderé, pero primero agradecimientos a los lectores que me mandaron reviews en el Cáp. 6:**

***Inupis**

***BeBu**

***sakuraliz23**

***noche eterna**

***Yenny-chan**


End file.
